


Siren of Tír Fradí

by Silver_belle



Series: Valentin De Sardet [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Attraction, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-canon action, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_belle/pseuds/Silver_belle
Summary: Vasco meets Valentin De Sardet.It was the name of a noble on his passenger roster. Just like hundreds before, and just like every other one that would come after. Nothing spectacular. Just...complicated cargo.At least...that’s what it was yesterday.Today was an entirely new day, and Vasco found his breath catching deep in the back of his throat when that swirl of ink on parchment unfurled into the enchanting creature before him now...





	1. Face to Face with a Siren

_ Valentin De Sardet. _   
  
The name evoked a sense of regality. He was the son of the Princess DeSardet, after all. Images of a pompous, overstuffed noble - spoiled, entitled, and far too big for his britches in more ways than one - that’s what came to Captain Vasco as he shuffled papers, readying for the upcoming voyage. 

And  _ Valentin _ wasn’t alone! The Prince’s son, Constantin d’Orsay would also be aboard, along with their teacher and a Coin Guard captain to make sure they were just as pampered and coddled at sea as they’d been on land. 

“It is going to be a long four months,” Captain Vasco had thought.

Valentin De Sardet. It was the name of a noble on his passenger roster. Just like hundreds before, and just like every other one that would come after. Nothing spectacular. Just...complicated cargo. 

At least...that’s what it was yesterday.

_ Today _ was an entirely new day, and Vasco found his breath catching deep in the back of his throat when that swirl of ink on parchment unfurled into the enchanting creature before him now. 

“Valentin De Sardet,” His voice spoke like a siren’s song as a strong, gloved hand embraced Vasco’s own. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, your Excellency,” Vasco answered coolly. 

“Please. Just Valentin, or De Sardet,” The man smiled, displaying pearl-like teeth.

Vasco took a breath. He wasn’t accustomed to humility from these people - let alone casual familiarity.

“All right...De Sardet,” Vasco nodded calmly.

However, despite his stony exterior, Vasco couldn’t quite keep himself from getting distracted during their conversation. He was surely still in his bed dreaming, and DeSardet was but a vision, born from a combination of too much sun, too many fantastical stories, and far too much drink. 

Skin as pale as the full moon on a clear night was tinged pink, chapped by the chill of the salty sea breeze. Hair as brilliant white as seafoam cresting on stormy waves was tucked neatly into a wide-brimmed hat. And the purest eyes Vasco had ever seen - clear white at a glance, but subtly shimmering in the waning light with lavender, green, and blue, like polished abalone shells. In contrast, a mark of deep, earthy greens and browns twisted like moss across tree bark from DeSardet’s cheek, down his neck, below the collar of his jacket. Vasco had heard tales of people called ‘albino’ before, but this man was something straight out of a fairytale. 

Turns out, it was going to be a  _ very _ long four months.


	2. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble going to all that trouble for a cabin boy? Then fighting to defend a city that was mostly dead? There might be more to this De Sardet than just a pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but it'll be setting up for another that I hope to get posted later on tonight!

Vasco was having a considerable amount of trouble wrapping his mind around the story he was being told. His cabin boy was back, and apparently that fact was only possible because that nobleman,  _ Valentin De Sardet _ , took it upon himself to  _ personally _ track down and free the boy. Running all over the disease-ridden city, fighting hired thugs, and doing only gods knew what else in the process.

“Just do go and tell your mother goodbye.” That was the only thing De Sardet had asked of Jonas in return for his freedom. No money. No favors. No personal compensation of any sort. Just a goodbye for a grieving woman. 

De Sardet’s looks had piqued Vasco’s interest, but  _ this _ revelation left him curious. His belly fluttered with a...giddiness? Was he giddy? Since when had the seasoned Captain turned back into a blushing child? 

He hadn’t! He definitely had not done that. Vasco turned and barked an order at a passing sailor just to reinforce his internal point. 

“Captain Vasco?” The Naut almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of that siren’s voice behind him. Quickly gathering himself, he turned to face De Sardet - that brilliant smile all but blinding him again. “Permission to board, sir?” 

Sir? Vasco let the word roll over in his mind for a moment.  _ Sir _ . He couldn’t recall a time he’d ever had a noble refer to him as such. 

“Yes, of course,” Vasco hid all traces of his confusion as he answered firmly. “But this voyage will be long. Make sure you’ve finished any business you have here in Serene before boarding.” 

Vasco watched as a shadow fell over De Sardet’s clear eyes. He watched as Prince Constantin laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder before De Sardet cleared his throat and nodded. With heavily practiced ease that came from years at court, De Sardet plastered a smile back on his face, but the absence of light in the man’s eyes didn’t escape Vasco.

“Thank you, Captain,” De Sardet gave a shallow bow. “My house is all in order.” 

“Very well,” Vasco nodded, not wanting to pry. “Follow me, and we’ll get underway.” 

He listened absently as the prince chattered to De Sardet and Captain Kurt behind him. He was only vaguely aware of their conversation, as his mind wandered elsewhere. Mostly his thoughts were torn between the hundreds of things that needed to happen once they set sail, but they also wandered to the strange man behind him.

“The Nauts are strange, but they’re not idiots,” Kurt grunted out.

What? 

Vasco didn’t have time to think beyond that simple question before all hell broke loose. Screaming from the deck of the ship before them demanded everyone’s attention, while the massive hull bowed and cracked with the pounding of a great force from within. Realization dawned on him, and he spat several curses at the Bridge imbeciles who’d failed to keep their promises.

“Let’s give them a hand!” Prince Constantin stepped forward with the rallying call just as the ship exploded, sending shrapnel of splintered wood, metal bracings, and nails scattering in all directions. The great beast that should have been soundly sleeping within bounded out with a bone-shaking roar, leaving even the most courageous men wishing they’d packed extra smallclothes. 

Everything happened so fast, and yet time seemed to slow to a standstill. Vasco gasped for breath as he sat up, having been knocked back by a large plank that winded him thoroughly. His surroundings were chaos, filled with shrieks and screams. He choked on the cloud of dust and debris. 

“Kurt! Captain! Get my cousin back to safety!”

Instantly, Vasco’s eyes zeroed in on that divine voice. De Sardet was on the ground. His leg was pinned beneath a massive, tree-like hand, but his eyes were on Vasco. The clear orbs were begging -  _ pleading _ with him to do as he’d said, and Vasco obeyed as though it was an order from straight from the admiral. 

With the captain’s hands on Constantin, pulling him away from the wreckage, Vasco watched as that desperate fear in De Sardet’s eyes shifted to fierce determination. The noble twisted, wrenching himself out from under the creature, as it worked to free itself from under the mainmast of the ship. Within seconds, De Sardet was on his feet. Lines of magic in black and deep purple flared to life around his lean arms. 

Vasco had witnessed - and participated in - many battles, but nothing in his memory compared to what he was watching now.  _ This _ was something altogether new. Instead of fighting, De Sardet appeared to be  _ dancing _ . His lythe body swayed and turned, leaping to and fro with nimble steps that would have left most stumbling into a heap on the dirt. Blast after blast fired from his hands as he deftly dodged the barrage of oncoming attacks. Only a few managed to touch him, but the noble quickly recovered and battled on each time. Vasco had once watched a master of ballet do a leap similar to the spinning maneuver De Sardet just executed...though said ballet master wasn’t doing it over a spear-like limb that was hurled at him. Nor was he firing magic with such impressive precision. 

De Sardet landed gracefully back on his feet as the creature hit its knees. The noble circled as he pulled a pistol out of his belt. There was sadness hanging in his eyes as he loaded and pointed the gun at the beast. It watched him with great, deep eyes. Accepting its defeat. Accepting whatever was flowing between it and the nobleman. De Sardet whispered something Vasco couldn’t hear as he pulled the trigger. 

Kurt and the prince instantly surged forward, swooping in on De Sardet. Kurt tried to check for wounds while De Sardet protested heavily, and Prince Constantin praised his victory. But Vasco could see in De Sardet’s eyes it wasn’t one that made him proud. Vasco understood. De Sardet had fought out of necessity. He’d brought the creature down in order to save the hundreds of lives milling about the port, and probably the thousands more in the city. It was only delaying the inevitable for most people in the dying capital, but De Sardet fought anyway. He laid his life on the line anyway, and that brought about a deep respect in the Naut Captain. He nodded when his eyes met De Sardet’s, and the two of them shared a knowing look before Vasco turned to continue on to his ship. 

Hopefully they’d be able to get off to the rest of their journey without so much excitement.


	3. Seasick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet seems to be seasick...but is he really?

Night fell - an inkwell overturned on the horizon, slowly bleeding down to cover the fading light of the sun. The air grew cool and crisp, toying with a strand of Vasco’s hair that escaped his hat. 

Thankfully, the rest of the journey thus far  _ had _ been largely uneventful. Prince Constantin had hopped aboard with such enthusiasm, it had caught on with the whole crew and made for a lively departure. Since then, it was business as usual. The stagnant stench of the city was  _ far _ behind them now, and the sea had been kind. The nobles were below deck, settling into their new quarters, and the rest of the crew was scurrying about with their various jobs. 

Captain Vasco was beginning to get tired. There was nothing like commanding a ship. Holding so much power in his hands, sometimes flowing with the might of the sea, other times fighting against her. It was an indescribable thrill, but also exhausting work. 

“Thank you, Jordan,” Vasco sighed when his first mate stepped up to relieve him.

“Course, Capt’n,” The burly man answered. “I’ll keep ‘er steady while yeh rest a bit.” 

Vasco saluted, then stepped away from the helm and headed off the poop deck. He was just about to enter his quarters when suddenly a shape flew past him. Even in the dark, it seemed to glow faintly, and Vasco turned, wondering if his ship had managed to pick up a phantom while ashore. 

No. It wasn’t a phantom. Just a very pale noble, rushing to surrender his dinner over the portside railing. Vasco chuckled to himself and shook his head as he strode closer to the seasick man. 

De Sardet was disheveled, to say the least. Instead of his formal coat, he wore only a thin undershirt with the top buttons undone. Brilliant white hair fell over his shoulder, much of it haphazardly escaping the ribbon he used to tie it back. He was obviously miserable - a far cry from the mighty warrior of a few hours prior. 

As Vasco approached, De Sardet turned to lean his back against the railing, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. Upon seeing the captain, he immediately straightened, attempting to throw on his diplomatic face. This backfired terribly, and De Sardet swayed violently, losing his balance. 

Fear seized in Vasco’s chest as he caught the noble’s arm just before he tipped over the railing. De Sardet’s knees buckled, and Vasco pulled him close to avoid having one of his charges sprawled across the deck on the first night. Once De Sardet was safely steadied in his arms, Vasco smiled.

“Easy there, Excellency,” Vasco chuckled. “What happened to those sure...feet…?”

Vasco trailed off, and his smile fell when De Sardet’s head rolled back. The man was clammy, and his face was absolutely colorless. This wasn’t terribly uncommon for seasickness, but his  _ eyes _ . Those mystifying eyes were now void, staring blankly over Vasco’s shoulder, and one of his pupils was fully dilated, while the other was barely a pinprick. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Vasco breathed, cupping De Sardet’s cheek. “Your excellency?  _ De Sardet!? _ ” 

Vasco rubbed the nobleman’s cheekbone with his thumb, desperate to get  _ any _ reaction from him. Finally, De Sardet blinked absently. 

“C-Captain Vasco? I…” De Sardet murmured before his eyes fluttered shut, and he went limp in Vasco’s arms. 

“ _ Duncan _ !” Vasco roared over his shoulder as he sank to his knees with De Sardet in his arms. “Someone get me Duncan!  _ Now _ !” 

He turned his attention back to De Sardet. The man was breathing. That was a relief, at least. He felt along De Sardet’s torso for any abnormalities. Nothing was obviously out of place, and applying pressure didn’t appear to cause him any discomfort. Next, Vasco brought his hand to De Sardet’s head. Gingerly, he ran his fingertips over the noble’s hair. 

There it was. A nasty lump protruded from the back of his excellency’s head, and Vasco could feel the dried remnants of blood. But... _ how _ ? Vasco wracked his brain. There had been no incident reports on the voyage thus far, and this wound was hours old. 

_ The creature _ . 

Vasco finally landed on an image. One of the few times De Sardet had been struck. He’d been thrown back and slammed into some crates with enough force to crack them. Vasco had paid it no mind at the time because aside from a couple of staggered steps, De Sardet had shaken it off as nothing. But that  _ had _ to be it. 

Duncan, the ship’s medic, appeared just as Vasco turned to bark for him once more. Several other Nauts gathered behind him. 

“He struck his head in the fight with that  _ thing _ ,” Vasco spat, shifting so Duncan could access De Sardet. 

Gently, Duncan turned De Sardet’s head, leaning to look at the spot Vasco indicated. He hissed in a breath with a grimace, then allowed De Sardet’s head to roll back as he used his thumbs to open the noble’s eyes. 

“Lad has a nasty concussion, Cap’n,” Duncan confirmed Vasco’s suspicions. “Needs teh rest an’ be watched reeeeal close-like. Don’ wan’im teh go slippin’ off an’ stop breathin’ on us.” 

Vasco nodded. Anger and shame flared in his chest.

“I’ll put him up in my quarters and stay with him,” Vasco finally sighed. 

“Cap’n?” Duncan questioned.

“He wouldn’t _be_ in this mess if it wasn’t for our screwup,” Vasco growled, gathering De Sardet in his arms. “We shouldn’t have been transporting something that dangerous in the first place, and if we were _going_ to, we should have made _damn_ _sure_ the thing would stay out of it for the _whole_ trip. His Excellency mopped up our mess, and he got hurt doing it. It’s only right we make sure he’s as comfortable as possible while he recovers.” 

Jonas scrambled to open the door to Vasco’s quarters in time for the captain to duck inside. He strode over to his bed, hearing men clamouring behind him. Flavia moved quickly to toss back the blankets on Vasco’s bed before the captain laid De Sardet down. With a gentleness bordering on reverence, Vasco removed De Sardet’s boots and covered him. 

“My dear cousin!” Constantin cried as he stumbled through the door. Vasco turned to face him. The prince looked a little worse for wear himself, but the greenish look of him was definitely just normal seasickness. He appeared to have just rolled out of bed, but his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at De Sardet’s prone form. “What on earth happened?” 

“Concussion,” Vasco answered, moving to get the prince a chair. “He hit his head fighting that beast earlier.”

“But that was  _ hours _ ago!” Constantin protested. 

“Yes, but symptoms of a head injury can show up hours, or even days later,” Kurt explained from where he’d landed in the corner of the room. 

“And at first, I’m sure it presented just like seasickness.” Vasco nodded to the prince. “Which...I’m guessing you’re familiar with.” 

“Gods, yes,” Constantin groaned, suddenly remembering his own plight. “But Valentin. He’ll recover?” 

“Aye,” Vasco nodded again, watching the steady rise and fall of De Sardet’s chest. “He’ll just need to rest. Spend a few days comfortable and quiet. And for tonight, I’m going to stay with him, just to be safe. He was experiencing symptoms that suggest his condition is rather severe, so Duncan ordered that he be watched while he sleeps. And before you suggest that you should be the one to watch him, you should check a mirror, on your own way back to bed. Same for you, Captain Kurt. That mask of severity doesn’t hide a lack of sea legs.”

“Good eye, Sailor,” Kurt grumbled. “Just...let us know if anything changes.” 

“I will,” Vasco swore. 

Kurt nodded, then hauled Constantin up to escort him to his quarters. With the two of them gone, Vasco pulled a chair up beside the bed where he’d laid De Sardet. He held a book in his hands, but he didn’t open it. Instead, his eyes wandered over the man sleeping in his bed. 

In the firelight, tucked into all the pillows, De Sardet looked peaceful. His long, white lashes lay on his pale cheeks, fluttering delicately in some distant dream like the feathers of a gull, riding the wind. His features were strong, but there was a softness to them too. Vasco thought back to the feeling of the man in his arms. He was sturdy - broad-shouldered, but his body had a willowy quality about it too. He smelled of lavender and some other sort of woody spice Vasco couldn’t place. And his hair…

_ What the hell are you doing? _ Vasco realized, not a moment too soon, that he was in the process of reaching to touch Legate De Sardet’s hair. He cleared his throat and settled back in his chair, thumbing absently through his book and pretending, for some unknown audience, that he was reading.

Eventually, the sounds of the crackling fire and De Sardet’s gentle breathing lulled him into a sense of comfort, and he  _ actually _ read the page he’d stared at for half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I planned for this to actually be fluff between the two of them, but then De Sardet went and passed out on me. Fluff is coming!


	4. A Noble Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet wakes. Fluff happens.

The first rays of the morning sun were beginning to peek in through the massive picture windows of Vasco’s quarters when a soft moan brought him out of his book. He smiled when he saw De Sardet was finally stirring.

“Good morning, Your Excellency,” Vasco said softly, drawing De Sardet’s groggy eyes.

“Good...morning…?” De Sardet answered politely, though his frown as he blinked around Vasco’s quarters belied his confusion.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Vasco asked.

For a moment, De Sardet only frowned, reaching up to rub his forehead. Finally, he spoke quietly.

“I was...in my quarters?” De Sardet mused. “I felt...very out of sorts, but I was expecting that, with this being my first voyage overseas.”

“You don’t remember coming up to the deck?” Vasco frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I...I did what?” De Sardet blinked, attempting to sit up, but Vasco stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. De Sardet looked at him questioningly and continued. “No, I...I thought if I had to...I thought if I became iller, I would relieve myself in the lavatory, but I hadn’t planned on going anywhere else.”

Vasco grunted and sat back in his seat.

“What happened?” De Sardet pressed curiously.

“You ran up on the deck and..._relieved yourself_...over the railing,” Vasco told him. De Sardet’s eyes went wide with horror, and he began stuttering out apologies for his indecency, but Vasco continued on. “And then you gave us a fright by passing out cold. Turns out you took a nasty blow to the head during that fight, and it left you with a concussion. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Vasco’s tone was gentle. He watched the nobleman with a blank expression, awaiting his response. And yet, De Sardet blushed as pink as a new babe’s ass when he met Vasco’s eyes.

“I, ah...I didn’t want to trouble anyone,” De Sardet answered sheepishly. “But...it seems I failed rather miserably at that.”

Vasco sat forward again, his eyes concerned and earnest, firm but not commanding.

“Legate De Sardet,” Vasco murmured softly. “We likely would not have survived to be making this voyage were it not for your quick action. If we had, our crew would have been incomplete. If anyone on this ship deserves to be a little ‘troublesome,’ it is you. Beyond that, you are a passenger on my ship. It is my job to see to your needs.”

“And here I thought your job was to get us across the sea in one piece. Not put up passengers in your personal quarters and watch over them.”

De Sardet’s quip caught Vasco off guard, but he found himself smiling when he met the tired, but playful expression on the noble’s face.

“Yes, well,” Vasco chuckled. “You are a rare case, Your Excellency.”

“Please,” De Sardet smiled. “My name is Valentin.”

“Valentin,” Vasco let the name roll over his tongue.

The noble smiled and relaxed visibly.

“It is going to be a long journey,” He spoke to the thick canopy over the bed. “If you don’t mind, I would prefer that you address me and treat me as any other passenger. My post as Legate begins on the island. For now...I am just Valentin De Sardet.”

Vasco nodded, fixing De S - _Valentin_ with an assessing frown. Valentin met and held his gaze, but the tiniest quiver of his lips let Vasco know he was becoming self-conscious.

“I can’t say I’ve ever met a noble like you before,” Vasco finally broke the silence.

Valentin nodded, and his face fell for just a second, but he quickly covered it with that diplomatic smile of his.

“I hear that frequently,” Valentin responded quietly. “Few have seen...someone like me in a royal court. My appearance does leave me as...a bit of a sore thumb.”

Vasco frowned and leaned closer, studying Valentin’s face. The noble blushed brightly, but didn’t move away...as though he could, lying there in bed. But he also didn’t flinch. He didn’t take his eyes from Vasco’s face. He just laid there and let the Naut look him over. Finally, Vasco sat back.

“Aye,” He mused. “I’m sure they’re not used to seeing such an enchanting face at court. Most of them are as ugly as sin.”

Valentin blushed somehow brighter - the red reaching all the way to his ears. He opened his mouth, then closed it again several times, scrambling for some kind of answer. After several moments, Vasco intervened to save him.

“I wasn’t talking about your face when I said I’d never met a noble like you,” Vasco smiled warmly. “I meant I’d never seen one so...humble. Nobles usually roll through here, expecting to be treated like they haven’t left their gilded homes. Only we become their slaves instead of the people they pay for that honor. So, ah...you’ll have to pardon my shock when you actually speak to me like a human being.”

De Sardet’s stunning eyes had grown dark with a knowing sadness, by this point.

“I know the type you’re referring to,” He nodded sadly. “I’m afraid my uncle is one of them, and believe me when I say they treat fellow nobles much the same. But I am terribly sorry for your experience. It makes me glad you view me differently.”

“Hard not to,” Vasco smirked. Then he frowned when he noted the already tired look in Valentin’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Well…” Valentin sighed. “I _have_ felt better.”

“I’m sure,” Vasco nodded. “I’ll call Jonas to bring you some water and something to nibble on, and then you should rest some more.”

“Thank you, Captain, but…”

“Vasco,” The Naut corrected, turning back from the door. “My name, to you, is Vasco.”

“All right,” Valentin smiled, blushing again. “...Vasco.”


	5. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco gets done with his duties for the day, but he's not quite ready for Valentin to return to his own room yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUUUFFFF!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Night had fallen again by the time Vasco half-stumbled down the stairs of the poop deck and turned toward his quarters. The day had been long and tiring, but the sea had thankfully been kind again. Perhaps she knew how weary the captain was. 

Vasco frowned as he reached for the door of his quarters. Instead of the quiet he expected, he heard music on the other side of the wooden barrier. The song was familiar, but the voice wasn’t. It was bold and clear as crystal. Strong as steel, but still soft and warm as a summer’s day. Vasco found himself hesitating on the deck, hand still outstretched toward the doorknob and a breath caught deep in his chest, afraid to enter and break the siren’s spell. 

The song’s tempo picked up, and Jonas’s voice joined the unfamiliar one. The lad had a good voice. It was higher than the other and wavered a bit, where the new one was obviously a mix of impeccable talent, polished by years of formal training. 

Finally, the song ended, and both men burst into laughter. Vasco smiled, taking the momentary pause to open the door. Immediately, two sets of eyes were on him and looking sheepish.

“C-Cap’n! We were just…” Jonas leaped to his feet. 

“As you were, lad,” Vasco chuckled, but then he turned his eyes to De Sardet, who was blushing, holding a guitar. _ Vasco’s _ guitar. “But _ you _ are supposed to be _ resting _.”

“I have _ only _ left the bed to relieve myself,” De Sardet looked rather like a child being scolded. His big, opalescent eyes pouted up at Vasco.

“Yes, but you are _ also _ supposed to be resting your _ mind _ ,” Vasco chided, but there was a gentleness in his voice as he sat on the edge of the bed. “That _ is _ the part of you that got injured.”

“It was my idea, Cap’n,” Jonas confessed. “His E...Valentin was telling me all manner of fanciful tales about being at court. About all the balls and such. With the music. I asked him to sing something for me, and then...we just kept singing.” 

“I see,” Vasco tried to appear stern, but the two perfect pouts aimed at him left him defenseless. “Well, since it doesn’t seem to have had any ill effects, I suppose that’s all right. Now get off to bed, Jonas. It’s late, and his excellency _ does _ need to rest.”

“Aye, Cap’n!” Jonas saluted and hurriedly ducked toward the door. At the last second, he turned and looked at De Sardet. “Thank you. That was very fun.” 

“Anytime, Jonas,” Valentin smiled softly. 

When the cabin boy was gone, Vasco gently took the guitar from Valentin’s hands and began strumming a slow, relaxing tune. Valentin settled back against the pillows, listening. 

“That was kind of you,” Vasco commented as he continued playing. “You didn’t have to indulge him like that.”

“Oh, please,” Valentin chuckled. “I’ve been going out of my mind with boredom. If anything, _ he _ was being kind.”

“Humble again,” Vasco mumbled. He should be used to that from Valentin by now, but it still managed to surprise him. Several moments passed in peaceful enjoyment before Valentin spoke again.

“I should really be getting back to my quarters. I know you must be exhausted.” 

Vasco looked up with a frown. Sure, Valentin seemed to be doing well, but the idea of him sleeping alone, a full storey below deck didn’t sit right with Vasco. 

“I think you should spend at least one more night with someone keeping an eye on you,” Vasco insisted. “I can take the couch.” 

Valentin looked genuinely offended at the suggestion.

“What?” He gasped. “No, no. You have already given up your bed for me one night. If anyone is sleeping on the couch, it is me.” 

“You are not sleeping on my couch,” Vasco crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw, ready to see this argument out. However, the next words caused him to completely deflate.

“Then I suppose we will both be in the bed! You’ll be able to assure I’m alive much easier that way.” Valentin stated firmly, already starting to shift under the covers. “This bed is _ plenty _ big enough for the both of us, and I honestly wasn’t expecting my own room aboard anyway.”

Vasco stood in silence, gaping at the man before him. He started to speak several times, but the words died on his tongue each time. Valentin only watched him with those stunning eyes, waiting for him to move. Was it common for men to share beds among the nobility? How odd. Though...not exactly disappointing.

“Well, come on, then,” Valentin finally patted the bed beside him, bidding the captain to move. 

Even more shocking than the gentle command was the fact Captain Vasco obeyed without hesitating. He shrugged out of his jacket, removed his boots, and slid into the bed. At first, he lay awkwardly. As though he expected Valentin to attack at any moment...or scream that Vasco was assaulting him. 

Instead, Valentin looked completely at ease. He lay on his side, propping his head up on his hand. 

“Constantin seems to be getting over his seasickness,” Valentin spoke easily. “He’s still pretty green, but it seems to be getting better. I think I must have slept through the worst of mine.”

“Silver lining,” Vasco tried to relax as much as Valentin appeared to be...but it had been a very long time since he’d shared a bed with a man, and he couldn’t think of a time he’d been in a bed with anyone this hauntingly beautiful. He could see from the innocence in Valentin’s eyes he legitimately only cared that Vasco slept well in his own bed, but..._ Gods _ that man was breathtaking. 

“Do you remember ever being seasick?” Valentin asked with genuine interest. 

“Well…” Vasco frowned, thinking. “If ever I was, it was before my memory. But I’ve been victim of a nasty stomach virus on more than one occasion. Not pleasant.” 

“You’ve always been a Naut, then?” Valentin’s eyes were alight with curious wonder. 

“Aye,” Vasco chuckled, relaxing under that childlike smile. “I’m SeaGiven, but I was a wee babe when I joined my new family.” 

Valentin sighed with a faraway look in his eyes. 

“I think growing up on a ship would have been...magnificent,” he breathed. 

“Magnificent?” Vasco raised an eyebrow. “Says the man who grew up with a gold spoon in his mouth, and one in each hand.” 

“Oh, heavens no,” Valentin shook his head. “Having that many spoons at once would have been an etiquette _ nightmare _. I’d have been shunned immediately and for always.” 

Both men roared with laughter at that. The sound filled the room and slowly left, leaving behind a quiet comfort in its wake. 

“No,” Valentin said after a moment, his eyes darkening. “A gilded cage is still that. A cage. Some flourish in it - adapt. But usually that means they become entitled and utterly blind to the needs of others. The ones who don’t, though...they’re stifled until they’re eventually snuffed out, or they explode. Smiling outwardly, but screaming with burning agony in their hearts. Left too long...the flames consume them. And everything around them.”

Vasco listened quietly. He could see the pain of experience in Valentin’s eyes. He could hear it in the passionate quiver in the noble’s voice. 

“Are you the latter?” Vasco gently pressed. 

Valentin blinked, as though just realizing Vasco was still there. 

“Me? No…” Valentin shook his head. “Though I suppose I could have been, had I not had my mother. I feared that fate for Constantin, though. All he ever wanted was his father’s approval. His love. Constantin had everything in the world, but the only thing he _ needed _ was the one thing he could never have.” 

“Are you hoping to escape that on the island?” Vasco shifted to face Valentin, studying his face.

“I suppose I am,” Valentin answered truthfully. “It’s a new world to us. The adventure of a lifetime. And...freedom from the life behind us. I hope he’ll be able to start over. Find his own name and grow into it.”

“I think with someone like you by his side, he’s got every chance of doing just that.”

Vasco’s words surprised even him. At first, he didn’t realize he’d said it, but the look of shock and the slight blush on Valentin’s face brought him quickly back to reality. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Forgive my forwardness,” he murmured.

“Vasco,” Valentin laid a hand on the captain’s arm to draw his attention. His eyes shone with a mischievous light. “I think we passed the need for apologies for forwardness already.” 

Vasco stared at him for a moment, then belted out a huge, ringing laugh. Valentin grinned and chuckled with him. 

They talked until the fire burned low. Tiredness was settling deep in Vasco’s bones, and Valentin’s sweet voice was lulling him toward sleep. But the tiredness in Vasco’s heart had long since been melted away by the warmth of the man beside him.


	6. Every Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of pure, unadulterated fluff. XD

_ Warm...soft...the scent of lavender...and some kind of woody spice Vasco couldn’t name. _

The Naut’s senses slowly roused, but sleep lingered. He was more comfortable here than he could ever remember being before. The light filtering in through his windows was familiar enough, as was the gentle rocking of the ship. And yet...something was new. 

Vasco’s eyes flew open with sudden realization. He was no longer on the edge of the bed where he’d fallen asleep. He was in the middle. And instead of the pillow he usually hugged...there was a much firmer... _ person _ . Vasco was hugging a person. And there was only one logical possibility for who that person might be. Cringing slightly, Vasco shifted to look down. 

_ Valentin De Sardet. _

Sure enough. Vasco had his arms wrapped thoroughly around the Legate of the Merchant Congregation. Valentin’s head rested on Vasco’s shoulder, and one delicate hand lay on Vasco chest, just over his heart. Their legs were a tangled mess that would likely take hours to undo, and there was absolutely no way for the Naut Captain to discreetly remove himself from this situation without waking Valentin. 

When did this happen?  _ How _ did this happen? Vasco had no memory of moving at all. It was as though his body and Valentin’s just naturally gravitated toward one another. How embarrassing. But at least it was obviously mutual gravitation. 

Vasco sighed, relaxing as he resigned himself to waiting. Since there was no way of escaping this without the Legate’s knowledge, Vasco figured he might as well let the man rest...and let himself sink back into this divine comfort. 

Looking down once more, Vasco took the time to appreciate the beauty in his arms. Valentin’s long, white hair was tossed all around his face, and Vasco couldn’t resist reaching up to tenderly brush it behind Valentin’s ear, allowing his fingertips to trace over that beautiful mark on his neck. Valentin took a deep breath and sighed at Vasco’s touch, bringing a smile to the Naut’s lips. Valentin’s long lashes cast shadows on his porcelain cheeks, even in the dim lighting. His full lips hung open ever so slightly. He was an absolute vision. 

It was soon.  _ Far _ too soon, and Vasco knew it. He’d very literally just met the man, and they’d only spoken once when it wasn’t business related. But that  _ one _ conversation had meant more to him than hundreds he’d had with anyone else. Just as Vasco’s body had been drawn across the bed toward Valentin, his heart was drawn as well. He knew that no matter where he was in all the world, that invisible force would always pull him right back here. Right back to this man and this moment. He knew deep in his gut that he would never meet another person who captivated him as fully as Valentin De Sardet. 

And he couldn’t help but wish he could start every morning this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR there is more action coming...eventually. But all Vasco wanted to do tonight was gush at me over Valentin. So there you have it.


	7. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentin wakes up. Vasco is VERY amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMEFULLY fluffy. =D

“Oh, dear…” 

Valentin’s barely whispered words brough Vasco out of a light sleep. He smirked as he turned his attention downward. Valentin was completely tense in his arms, not daring to even breathe. Vasco could almost hear the frantic thoughts as Valentin tried to work his way out of this impossible scenario. 

“Good morning, Excellency,” Vasco chuckled.

A horrified squeak was the only response as Valentin  _ still _ didn’t move. Vasco guessed the man was hoping he wouldn’t notice the firm bulge pressing into his thigh. He  _ did _ notice, but he didn’t comment, allowing Valentin to hold onto that small shred of dignity. It  _ was _ morning, after all.

“I-I am  _ so _ sorry,” Valentin stuttered as he finally started the task of untangling himself from Vasco. “I  _ swear _ that wasn’t on purpose.”

“You act as though I wasn’t the one holding  _ you _ ,” Vasco chuckled. “Seems to me we both got a little snuggly during the night. But I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

Valentin’s face was a rosy shade as he sat up, but he laughed, rubbing his neck. The way he peeked back at Vasco over his shoulder made the Naut’s heart race. 

“Deal,” Valentin smiled bashfully. 

Vasco grinned, then stood to go to the little lavatory in his quarters. It was early yet, but his days were always full, so it was best to start early. He made quick work of shaving and cleaning up, then stepped out to head to the mess. His heart sank ever so slightly when he realized Valentin was already gone. 

The bed was now made, and the room was near regulation tidy. Vasco would have thought he’d dreamed the entire last few days if it weren’t for the subtly lingering smell of lavender...and that damn woody spice Vasco  _ still _ couldn’t place. In the middle of the bed, neatly folded, was a piece of parchment. Curiosity urged him forward, and he smiled at the elegantly flowing handwriting.

_ My Dear Captain Vasco, _

_ I want to thank you again for the care you’ve shown me since we met. I know you will insist it is merely your duty, but I still say taking a passenger in your personal quarters is most definitely exceeding expectations. I cannot tell you how much your actions are appreciated. I will strive to be as little trouble to you as possible for the remainder of the voyage. I will certainly try to avoid coming onto you unbidden, especially while you sleep. _

_ A good day to you, Captain. And fair winds. _

_ Valentin _

Vasco stood for a long while, just chuckling as he reread the missive two or three times. “Unbidden.” Did that mean Valentin would come onto him again if bidden? The man certainly had a way with words. That was probably to be expected of the Legate of the Merchant Congregation. 

What  _ wasn’t _ expected, however, was the way Valentin’s cheeks blushed that pretty shade of red so easily around Vasco. Or the way he smiled so sweetly over his shoulder instead of recoiling at the idea of being embraced by another man. Or…

“My dear Captain Vasco…” 

The Naut read the words aloud before folding the parchment and tucking it in his breast pocket. Best not to read too much into things. There was no denying Vasco was absolutely enraptured, but he doubted very much that a nobleman would have more than a passing fancy for someone of his stature...if he even had that. 

No, De Sardet had likely been groomed from early on to find some well-standing lady to marry off with and continue the lineage. A man desiring another man would be taboo at best. But still…

Vasco pressed a hand to his breast pocket. The parchment crinkled just over his heart, and he knew...if he never had anything more, he had that night and that morning. His private little secret with Valentin. He couldn’t know what it meant for Valentin, but for Vasco...it was everything. 

Shielding his eyes against the bright morning light, Vasco stepped out of his cabin to head below deck. Even as early as it was, the ship was already humming with activity. Someone called out to announce the Captain's presence on deck, but Vasco dismissed them with a quick, “As you were,” before ducking down the stairs. 

“Oh! Captain!” 

A shiver of delight went through Vasco when he lifted his eyes to see Valentin just starting up the staircase. He was already in fresh clothes and looking refreshed, and in his hands was a tray with various food and drink items. Vasco thought to help him, but he was far too busy taking in the brilliant smile lighting De Sardet’s eyes. 

“I was just bringing up breakfast,” Valentin lifted the tray as evidence. “I thought the least I could do for taking up your space and time was to make sure you had a hot meal before starting your day. Bill was kind enough to set aside your usual breakfast for me.”

So...he was already on a first-name basis with old Salty Bill.  _ That _ said something. That man usually  _ hated _ nobles.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to go to that trouble,” Vasco stepped to take the...deceptively heavy tray from Valentin. Why was there so much food here? “You’re still supposed to be resting, you know?” 

“This is nothing,” Valentin shook his head. “I promise I’ll be careful. It would be terribly inconvenient for me to reinjure myself after all your tending.” 

“Very well,” Vasco nodded, somewhat satisfied. “But it seems Bill gave you more than enough for two people. Why don’t you join me?” 

“Wh - Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” Valentin’s face blushed that beautiful shade of red again. “I’ve imposed on you quite enough already.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing,” Vasco smirked. “I’m  _ inviting _ you. There is no way I’m going to eat all of this. You’d be doing us a favor, keeping us from having to throw the extra out.” 

“I…” Valentin rubbed his neck and smiled that bashful smile of his. “Well, I suppose when you put it that way, it would be rude to refuse.” 

“Terribly,” Vasco’s smirk had grown into a full grin as he led Valentin back toward his quarters. He'd hoped to snag more of Valentin's time during their voyage...he just hadn't dared to hope it would be this easy. 


	8. Red Sky at Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Naut tales sometimes come to life.

It’s funny how quickly one instance becomes two, and then two becomes three, and then that fades into some obscure number that hardly matters anymore because it’s just...routine. 

That’s precisely what had happened with Vasco and Valentin. That one shared breakfast became two, then three, and now it was just part of Vasco’s morning ritual to open his cabin door for his favorite noble, who would hurry in with a smile and a tray piled full of their favorite breakfast items. They’d talk as they ate, and then they’d go about their respective days. 

Vasco delighted in catching glimpses of Valentin throughout the day. Sometimes he would be taking a leisurely stroll around deck with Prince Constantin. Other times, he’d be helping the crew with odd jobs. Washing dishes with Salty Bill and Jonas after dinner. Vasco even caught him swabbing the deck on his hands and knees once.  _ That _ was a sight. He’d never seen a noble lift a finger to help out on the ship, but Valentin had sat back on his heels to wipe sweat from his brow with a happy smile on his face. The crew had quickly learned of Valentin’s caring, hard-working heart and entrusted him with all sorts of jobs. Some had even named him an “Honorary Naut.” 

At first, Vasco had thought it was Valentin’s naivety that made him use the word “magnificent” to describe life on a ship, but seeing him so genuinely happy to be doing hard labor left Vasco second-guessing. Maybe Valentin wasn’t just caught up in romanticism. Maybe he truly would have loved living this life. 

Every moment spent with the mysterious noble left Vasco with more questions...and there had been three weeks worth of moments by now. Vasco refused to even think of what would happen when they docked. When this daydream of a casual life alongside Valentin would crash straight into the New Serene harbor. 

On the morning beginning week four, Vasco opened his door like always, but instead of the familiar smile, he was greeted with the back of Valentin’s head. As beautiful as that was, Vasco was curious what had the man’s attention. Looking around him, the Naut’s heart sank. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Valentin breathed, staring at the morning sky. 

Red streaked across the horizon and up toward the ship. It  _ would _ have been beautiful...if Vasco wasn’t all too aware of its meaning. A shiver ran up his spine as he laid a hand on Valentin’s shoulder to turn him around. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to skip our rendezvous this morning,” Vasco said hurriedly, apology and urgency heavy in his eyes. “That sky means I need to check some things.”

“I...all right,” Disappointment was clear in Valentin’s eyes, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he worked to quickly wrap a few things in a napkin. “Here. At least take this. You still need to eat.” 

“Thank you,” Vasco paused and took the little bundle. His fingers brushed Valentin’s as he did, and he smiled at the blush that brought to the noble’s cheeks. “Perhaps we can substitute our missed breakfast with...dinner tonight?” 

“I...That sounds most agreeable,” Even though he kept his tone even and diplomatic, Valentin’s eyes lit up with the smile on his lips. 

Vasco nodded with a smile of his own, then turned on his heel to head down to the instrument room. There had been nothing to suggest a coming storm when he’d checked the night before. He knew they could crop up quickly, but usually there was at least  _ some _ indication. On his way down the steps, he met his first mate, who was rushing up.

“Cap’n!” Jared called.

“I saw,” Vasco nodded. “What’s it looking like?” 

“It’s coming fast and hard,” Jared panted. “Too much to be natural.” 

Vasco cursed under his breath. If it wasn’t natural...it had to be a Serpent. Vasco had never encountered one, but stories told they were ship wreckers. It was rare for anyone to get out alive. Getting around it wasn’t an option. It knew they were here, and it was coming. Their only choice was to batten down and soldier on. And pray. 

Vasco stormed toward the Prince’s quarters after barking orders for his first to pass on. He needed to let his passengers know what was going on. However, when he got near Prince Constantin’s rooms, he could hear voices inside.

“I don’t know what he saw in those clouds, but it seemed to concern him,” Valentin’s worried voice reached his ears, and a pang of terror shot through his heart. Of all the trips to come across one of these devils...why’d it have to be the one  _ he _ was on?

“Red sky at morning, sailor take warning.” 

That voice was Kurt’s, reciting the old Naut poem. 

“That’s right, but it usually means a storm,” Vasco rounded the corner and found four pairs of eyes on him. “What we’re up against is  _ much _ worse.” 

A shiver of fear went through Valentin, and Vasco longed to comfort him. Professionalism, and the fact he had no comfort to give, kept him from doing so. 

“We’re straight on course to encounter a Sea Serpent,” Vasco let the news drop over the room like a lead balloon. “They generate intense storms around themselves, and escaping them is near impossible. The crew and I are preparing, and we’ll do everything in our power to get out with as many lives as possible.” 

“I’ve heard the legends of those creatures, but I thought they were just that!” Master Courcillion spoke up. 

“They  _ are _ rare,” Vasco nodded. “But unfortunately, they’re very real.” 

“What should we do, Captain?” Constantin’s eyes were intense and unafraid. “Surely there is some way we can help you. With preparations, at the very least.” 

Vasco thought for a moment, unsure once again what to do with the offer of help from nobility. 

“Come up top,” He ordered. “Each man will have a lifeline. You can check the ropes for any fraying or decay so our men can secure themselves.” 

Without hesitation, all four men jumped up to follow the order. 

From up at the helm, Vasco’s eyes lingered on Valentin as he quickly, but thoroughly checked a length of rope. He’d befriended the crew with incredible ease. Vasco knew the lives of his men were in good hands, trusting Valentin with their lifelines. He lifted his eyes back to the horizon and the coming maelstrom. They would survive this.  _ Valentin _ would survive this. Vasco would see to it.

After all, they had a dinner date to keep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!


	9. The Siren and the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope is lost as the serpent catches them...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often write to music. If you'd like to read to it with this chapter, it was written to "Gloria Regali" by Tommee Profitt (Feat. Fleurie), "Noble Blood", by the same, and finally "Carry You" by Ruelle (feat. Fleurie).

The ship rolled and pitched like an angry mount, hell-bent on throwing its rider or dying in the process. Vasco had sailed through  _ hurricanes _ with less force than this. Even the most seasoned of his men were being tossed around the deck like ragdolls. At least one was already carried below for injuries, only saved from being swept overboard by lifelines. Vasco silently made a note to thank Valentin again for his work.

Before he could do that, though, he had to get them all out of this alive. He tightened his grip on the wheel and set his jaw, determined to best this creature, no matter what. He could see the serpent through the dancing lightning. It was close now, and there was no outrunning it. It rose out of the waves, then crashed back below them with terrifying ferocity, winding and rolling like the tides come alive. 

Over the howling wind, Vasco heard shrieks that told him his crew could see the beast too. They’d fought pirates en mass and weathered many a storm, but even the bravest among them were quaking as the ship pitched to near overturning once more. 

With a cry, Vasco flung the wheel with all his strength, correcting against the torrential blow. It worked...for a moment. But then another wave from the opposite direction seemed aimed directly for him. It took everything the Captain possessed to keep his feet beneath him, but he managed it, spluttering from the lungful of water he took. 

“Oh, we’re making it  _ personal _ now, are we?” He bellowed at the creature, deftly dodging his way into a high-arching wave. Were it not for fear for his crew and passengers, Vasco might even say he was enjoying this. However...

“ _ Valentin wait!! _ ” 

All sense of good vanished in an instant, and the cry left Vasco’s blood running cold. No.  _ No _ . He wasn’t supposed to be up here. He was supposed to be safely in the bowels of the ship with the other nobles. Vasco couldn’t protect him much, but he was safer there than anywhere up here. 

Vasco’s eyes frantically searched the deck. He found Prince Constantin at the door to the stairs that led down into the hold. The blonde man grasping the door frame for dear life, unable to move further as Kurt dragged him backward. Constantin was screeching at the top of his lungs, but the thunder and wind drowned out anything he might have said. A look of absolute terror was plastered onto his face, and cold, heavy dread fell into Vasco’s stomach as he followed the prince’s gaze. 

_ There _ . Halfway across the main deck, Valentin was... _ walking _ . Just walking, as though Hell  _ hadn’t _ just been unleashed all around him. He stared straight at the serpent, moving ever closer. He was clearly awake, but the look on his face was almost vacant, and he moved as though something was pulling him forward. 

“Valentin!  _ Stop _ !” Vasco cried, doing everything in his power to keep control of the ship while his heart ran away with panic. “Get back below deck!  _ Valentin!! _ ” 

Nothing reached him. Vasco doubted the noble would have heard his voice even if all else was silent. He was completely entranced and compulsively walking toward the starboard railing. No waves touched him. His hands were alight with black shadows at his sides, and any waves were tossed back by an invisible force, allowing him to pass.

Vasco was powerless to do anything but watch as the man he’d grown to love reached the railing and climbed onto it. 

“ _ VALENTIN!! _ ” Vasco and Constantin shrieked together.

It was no use. Valentin stood precariously on the railing while the ship continued to pitch and toss. His only security was the rigging he held with one hand. The other reached outward while magic danced around it. The violent wind tore at his clothing and ripped the tie out of his hair, sending the long, white strands flailing wildly all about his head. 

All at once, a deafening rush sent Vasco to his knees. His heart stopped, and he gaped in wide-eyed terror as the creature rose out of the water right next to the ship. Vasco knew what came next. The beast would throw its hulking weight across the ship, crushing it like a wooden toy. It was over. Nothing could save them now. 

Abandoning any hope of correcting the course, Vasco jumped to his feet and raced for the one thing that mattered most to him in that moment. They might be about to die, but he was going to go out holding that man. 

When Vasco was about ten feet from Valentin, a light flashed in the latter’s hand, and everything went still. The wind and rain halted. The sea calmed. Time seemed to slow to a standstill as even the monstrous creature paused. Instinctively, Vasco froze and watched. 

Valentin stood steady, his hand still reached out before him. With a groan, the recently raging creature brought its massive head down. Vasco’s hand found the hilt of his sword, but he only took one step forward before a vice-like hand clamped onto his arm.

“Wait, Cap’n,” Old Bill spoke in a bare whisper. “Let the lad be.” 

Had anyone else said that, Vasco would have scoffed and charged on, but something about the wonder in Bill’s voice stilled him, and he turned his eyes back to Valentin. 

The creature’s head was now level with Valentin. It gazed at the pale man with a look in its eyes similar to the one the beast in Serene had given him. Respect. Reverence... _ submission. _ Understanding flowed between them of something no one spectating could grasp as the great beast pressed its scaly nose to Valentin’s glowing hand. The man’s hair blew back with the wind of its breath as it almost sighed.

For a moment, the world was silent. No one dared even breathe, not wanting to break whatever spell held the serpent at bay. And then, as quickly as it had come, the creature turned and disappeared beneath the waves. The clouds dispersed, as though they’d never been there at all. 

Valentin’s hand dropped to his side, and the noble swayed. Unable to hold back any longer, Vasco rushed forward just in time to catch Valentin as his legs buckled beneath him. The captain snatched the back of his shirt and pulled him close, finally breathing again when Valentin’s head was tucked safely against his chest. Still somewhat in shock, Vasco watched the sea serpent’s wake as it passed harmlessly by Admiral Cabral’s ship and onto some unknown depth. 

“What the hell was that?” Vasco heard himself breathe. 

“Valentin!” Constantin’s voice reached him next, and soon the prince was on his knees beside the pair. “Oh, my dear cousin!”

“Your Highness, what was that?” Vasco demanded, coming back to himself. “ _ What _ just happened?” 

“I-I-I have no idea! He’s a mage, but I...I’ve  _ never _ witnessed anything like that before,” Constantin’s worried face told Vasco his words were true. The prince had his hands on Valentin’s face, patting it gently and running his hands over Valentin’s hair. He begged pitifully as he did so. “Please, cousin. Wake up.  _ Please _ , wake up.” 

Mercifully, Valentin did so, and everyone in the growing crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief when those pale eyes slowly blinked open. 

“Cousin!” Constantin smiled through tears. 

“Constantin…” Valentin breathed. “I had the strangest dream.”

The prince frowned at Vasco, who shook his head with a matching expression. 

“I was flying across the waves,” Valentin continued. “As though I was a ship, but...bigger. More powerful. There was...a storm. Lightning striking all around me. There were intruders. Trespassing on something sacred. I had to stop them. And I saw...myself. But tiny. I don’t...I…”

“Rest, dear cousin,” Constantin pressed a concerned kiss to his forehead. “You have endured much, and it is obvious you are very confused.”

Valentin had lost consciousness again before Constantin finished speaking. 

“His mana is depleted, but his vitals are strong,” Duncan spoke from beside Constantin, assuaging the growing fears. “I don’t know what he did, but he saved us all.” 

“He spoke to it.” The words came from Salty Bill, still staring out over the water. “Seen the islanders do the same with their beasts, I have. Granted...they’re a touch smaller, but...same concept. Bet it’s to do with that mark on his face.”

All eyes traveled to the swirling mark that twisted across Valentin’s jaw and neck. 

“By all the gods, Greenblood,” Kurt marveled. “What have you got yourself into now?” 

Vasco sat for a long while, staring into the angelic face of the man in his arms, allowing his scent and the feeling of his gentle breathing to overcome the fear. No matter how many times Vasco tried to wrap his mind around the theory posed, he couldn’t seem to. Sure, that mark was like that of the island natives, but...they weren’t even  _ near _ Tir Fradi. Why would a beast of the sea answer to Valentin that way? And what was that horrifying trance he’d been in?

“All right, men,” Vasco finally shook himself. “Let’s look lively. See to any damage and get the wounded below. Jared, get us back on course. That thing seems to be gone for now, but I don’t want to be here when it gets back. We might not get another miracle.”

All around, the crew sprang into action, and Vasco stood with Valentin cradled in his arms. 

“Bill! With me,” Vasco ordered. “I want to know everything you know about this...whatever that was.” 

“Aye, Cap’n,” Bill saluted. 

“Captain,” Constantin laid a hand on his arm. “I know there is much to be done to remedy this, but please...would you let me accompany you with my cousin for a little while? I just...I…”

“Of course, Highness,” Vasco nodded as he ducked toward his quarters. “You’ve no responsibility to work on this ship anyhow, and I think it would please him if you’re there when he wakes.” 

Constantin nodded with tears in his eyes. Vasco noted that Kurt was already working with the crew. He’d have to thank him for that later. But right now, he wanted answers, if there were any to be had. As well as a moment to just breathe in the fact Valentin was safe in his arms again.


	10. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Sorry for the silence. A sick/injured spawnling kept me away from my laptop with lots of snuggle time, and I'm not brave enough to try writing on my phone. But he's better, so I'm back to it! I've missed you all! Hope you enjoy this little tidbit. =)

“Admiral on deck!” 

Vasco heard a muffled cry, signifying Admiral Cabral had come aboard. Protocol demanded he be the first to meet her, but...protocol be damned. He was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, physically...if there was a way to possibly feel exhaustion, Vasco felt it. 

Vasco rolled his head from the back of the chair he was lounging in when the door to his quarters burst open.

“I read your report, and I saw what happened with my own eyes, but I’m still going to need to actually hear you explain it to me in person.” 

“Admiral Cabral, if I may,” Prince Constantin stood to meet the raging inferno of a woman. She glared daggers at him, but Vasco was impressed to see the prince didn’t so much as flinch. “I realize this is all very upsetting, but I would ask that you please remain as calm as possible. My cousin is trying to rest in this very room, after all.”

“I, ah…” Cabral faltered. Vasco didn’t know which impressed him more: the fact Constantin crossed her, or the fact it actually worked. “Yes, of course, your Highness. Forgive me. I…”

“There is no need for apology, my lady,” Constantin settled back down onto the bed. “As I said this was...beyond upsetting for everyone. How did your ship fair?” 

“One loss. Several injuries,” Cabral’s eyes darkened. “But a hell of a lot better than it could have been. We have your cousin to thank for that?” 

“We only have guesses for what actually happened,” Vasco sat forward to lean his elbows on his knees. “Salty Bill thinks it was something like the way the natives bond with the land. He said that because of the mark on his Excellency’s face. No one is really sure, though. Especially why it worked out _ here _. And since his Excellency has no knowledge of those customs.” 

“He wouldn’t, no,” Cabral appraised Valentin’s sleeping form. “But still, it makes some measure of sense. He just...walked out to the thing?” 

“Like he was taking a Sunday stroll,” Constantin nodded, dumbfounded. “Straight over to stand on the bloody railing. He only came around for a moment after, but he didn’t seem to remember it at all. It was like he was just...entranced.” 

“It sounds like something out of a child’s story book,” Cabral moved across the room to stand over Valentin, studying him. “I would think you’d lost your mind if I hadn’t seen that thing stop and swim away with my own eyes. I still have trouble imagining this dainty noble facing down that creature alone.”

“He’s far more than some spoiled dainty,” Vasco crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh?” Cabral glanced over her shoulder. 

Vasco felt defensiveness flare in his chest. He knew Cabral meant nothing by her comments. There was admiration and gratitude in her eyes as she gazed at Valentin. But the idea of someone calling him a ‘dainty noble’ left a bitter taste in Vasco’s mouth and made his brow twitch. 

Cabral _ also _ knew more than she was letting on. Vasco could tell, and that made the flame of defensiveness burn hotter. He fought with the urge to get up and place himself between her and Valentin - demand she give answers. But he knew that was far from his place, and also far from necessary. Cabral was an honorable woman, and she always gave information exactly when and where it was needed. 

“My dear cousin is quite the warrior, in his own right,” Constantin looked at Valentin with open adoration. “His condition leaves him slighter than some. But he more than makes up for that in courage and heart. Not to mention his agility and magical prowess.” 

“He looks more like he’s dancing than fighting.”

Vasco didn’t plan to speak out loud, but apparently he did because every eye in the room was on him now. 

“It sounds like you quite admire him, Captain,” There was a look of knowing and almost amusement in Admiral Cabral’s eyes.

“I do,” Vasco answered honestly and without hesitation. “He has...surprised me. In many ways. He’s a good man.” 

“Well,” Cabral actually smiled. “I was hoping to meet the man who saved us all from that beast, but it seems he needs rest far more than my praise. It looks as though all of you should get a good night of it in. I’ll see myself off.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Vasco nodded. “Please forgive my lax posturing.” 

“Nothing to forgive, Captain Vasco,” Cabral saluted. “You’ve earned some relaxation.”

With that, the woman ducked out onto the deck, closing the door gently behind her. When she was gone, a comfortable quiet settled over the room. Vasco leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, drifting in and out of a light sleep.

Movement on the bed was the next thing to catch Vasco’s attention. He opened his eyes to see Valentin sitting up, blinking around in confusion. It was still dark out, but just barely, and the fire was nothing more than glowing embers. Even in the dim lighting, Vasco could easily spot that silver-white hair, a haphazard mess falling around Valentin’s face and down over his shoulders. 

“You’re safe, Excellency,” Vasco murmured softly, trying not to startle Valentin. He failed, but not entirely, as only a slight jolt went through the noble. 

“Vasco?” Valentin breathed, trying to see through the darkness. 

“Right here,” Vasco stood and crossed the room to sit by Valentin’s side. “How are you feeling?” 

“I...I don’t rightly know,” Valentin answered honestly. “What happened?” 

“Well…” Vasco trailed off, scratching at his chin. “I’m still trying to wrap my own mind around what happened, so...I don’t know that I’ve the words to properly explain it to you. But...simple as I can say, you stopped a sea monster dead in its tracks with nothing but a wave of your hand. You walked out to it like you were under some kind of spell. Stood on the railing in the middle of that chaos and reached out to it. You were using magic, but I couldn’t begin to tell you what you were doing. Whatever it was, it got the thing to stop. It came down and touched its snout to your hand, then left.”

“Just...left?” Valentin tilted his head.

“Just left,” Vasco nodded. “Like we weren’t very interesting to it after all.” 

Silence sat heavily between them for a moment, until Valentin spoke.

“I asked it to let us pass,” Valentin murmured quietly, looking off out the window. 

“You remember?” Vasco asked, leaning closer. 

“I...no,” Valentin shook his head. “But...I can feel it. It was...familiar. The same as the beast in Serene. It was...protecting something. Something sacred. We ventured too close, and it felt threatened. But then...I asked it to let us pass. Showed it we would respect the boundaries. That was all it wanted.” 

“So the creature in Serene…?” Vasco pressed.

“It was a guardian. Of...I don’t know what,” Valentin frowned. “Away from its purpose, it was enraged. Cut off. I could feel its pain. It’s a shame I had to kill it.” 

Vasco nodded. He’d known there was more to that battle than appearances suggested, but hearing it from Valentin’s lips made it all the more real. The depth of the sadness in Valentin’s eyes made Vasco’s heart ache, and he longed to soothe it. 

“You’re connected to them,” Vasco said softly. Valentin took his eyes away from the coming dawn and studied Vasco’s expression. “That mark on your cheek. A lot of the natives on Tir Fradi have similar ones. I don’t know exactly what it means, but I know they’ve got a really special bond with the land and the creatures on it. Seems you do too.” 

Valentin touched his cheek and traced the mark all the way down his neck. 

“Then hopefully the island will give me more answers than just a cure for the Malichor,” Valentin whispered. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Vasco. “Though the cure alone would be the greatest of boons, so perhaps I shouldn’t get too greedy.” 

“I hope the island gives you all you seek and more, Excellency” Vasco smiled warmly. 

Valentin smiled back, and a light blush colored his cheeks. 

“My dear cousin!!” Constantin’s sudden cry left both men nearly jumping out of their skins, and soon Valentin was pulled back to the mattress with a shocked squeak. 

Vasco chuckled and shook his head as Constantin fussed over Valentin like an old mother hen, and Valentin did everything in his power to untangle himself from Constantin’s squid-like embrace. Seeing the cousins like this, it was difficult to imagine the two of them in the royal court. When they’d met, Valentin was the picture of the perfect noble, and Constantin was the stereotypical spoiled prince, but something about seeing their brotherly connection in action warmed Vasco’s heart. 

However, it also shot it through with a pang of longing. The Nauts had always been his family, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have a true brother. To have someone so close...to have a blood family. 

A loud growl brought him back out of his thoughts as the noblemen on the bed froze. Valentin’s eyes were wide with mortification as he stared down at his own stomach. 

“Sounds like I should go find breakfast,” Vasco chuckled. “We _ did _ miss our dinner date last night, after all.” 

Constantin lifted his head and shot Valentin a look of surprise and intense curiosity. Valentin lifted his hands like he was going to back away from an advancing predator, and Vasco ducked out of the cabin, chuckling as he went.


	11. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tidbit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for shortness and any errors. I got brave and typed this one on my phone. 😅

The day was full of repairs to both men and ship. Wounds to the ship were significantly easier to patch, but the crew was resilient. Vasco knew they’d be just fine, and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the eager duo of nobles darting here and there to help things along. 

Around noon, he spotted Valentin high up on the mainsail. The man had been fitted into a harness, and his hands moved quickly against the fabric. He seemed to be sewing?

“What...is going on here?” Vasco’s voice betrayed his amusement as he approached Jared.

“Well, sir,” Jared kept his eyes up, tracking Valentin’s movements. His stance was leaned backward, and he was also wearing a harness, acting as the anchor holding Valentin aloft. “His Excellency wanted to help with repairs, and we were trying to find a good job for him to do. The Prince told us Val...His Excellency is quite handy with a needle. Showed us some stitching he’d done on a coat. We asked if he’d be willing to patch sails, and up he went, whistling like a bird all the way.” 

Vasco looked back up. Sure enough, Valentin was whistling and singing, happy as could be up there. 

“He’s a slight thing,” Jared continued. “Doesn’t take much at all to lift him, so that’s pretty handy too.” 

“Seems like he was perfect for the job,” Vasco chuckled. 

Valentin turned and whistled. Jared answered by walking forward, which started Valentin on a steady descent to the deck. When he reached the ground, Valentin was laughing brightly. He certainly looked the part of a Naut. He wore a simple shirt and tan breeches. His hair was covered by a red bandana, and he even had some ash smeared beneath his eyes to keep the glare at bay. 

“Well, that was a thrill!” Valentin called, wriggling out of the harness. “I can’t say I’ve ever taken to sewing at that height before, but it should hold you well.” 

As if to prove Valentin’s statement, the wind caught the sail, billowing it out like the chest of a green young man - proud and ready to take on the world. As promised, Valentin’s patchwork held beautifully.

“Fine work, Excellency!” Jared clapped Valentin on the back, nearly bowling the man over. “We’ll make a sailor of ya yet.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Valentin laughed. 

“You seem to be feeling well,” Vasco commented as Jared hurried along to his next duties. 

“I am, thank you,” Valentin flashed him a brilliant smile. “It’s a beautiful day, and I could see for miles from up there.”

“I’m sure that trick with the blacking helped,” Vasco motioned to Valentin’s eyes. “Did Jared teach you that?” 

“No, actually. That’s one I picked up at home,” Valentin answered confidently, but Vasco could see the hint of self-consciousness creep into Valentin’s body. That simply wouldn't do.

“Oh?” Vasco tilted his head. “I didn’t think nobles had much use for such...practical things.”

“Oh, most don’t,” Valentin admitted. “Most would just buy a wide hat and a parasol...or go inside.”

“But you…?” Vasco peeked at Valentin, trying to catch his averted gaze. 

“You must have noticed my...peculiarities,” Valentin finally met his eyes. 

“What?” Vasco arched a brow. “The fact you’re a noble, yet you run around here like one of the crew? That I haven’t heard you complain a single time since coming aboard? Aye. Those things are certainly peculiar.” 

Valentin laughed, and the sound filled Vasco’s chest with a glowing warmth. Seeing the man so melancholy was suffocating.

“No, I mean…” Valentin hesitated, then motioned to his face and hair. 

“Ah, yes I had noticed,” Vasco nodded.  _ Gods _ , had he noticed. “But what does your appearance have to do with you knowing how to black your eyes?” 

“Same as most with albinism, my eyes are extremely light sensitive,” Valentin explained. “I’m near blind in my right eye. Especially during the day. I need a little extra help here and there if I’m to be scouting at a distance or...say, surrounded by reflective water, working on a white sail in broad daylight.” 

“Truly?” Vasco turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I  _ honestly _ never would have thought. With the way you fight?”

“Yes, well,” Valentin chuckled. “I have had many years to learn compensation.” 

“Evidently!” Vasco nodded. He hesitated for a moment, then spoke softly, staring out at the sea. "You are an incredible man, Excellency."

"I could say the same about you, Captain" Valentin leaned on the railing, but his breathtaking eyes were studying Vasco. "Getting to know you has been an honor. I look forward to our next two months." 

Vasco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came to him. He was trapped in that enchanting gaze, and he hoped a rescue never arrived.


	12. A Few More Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lively dinner, followed by some musing and fluff.

Dinner was lively, to say the least. A celebration of the fact they all lived through that nightmare was in full swing. Music played, and several of the crew were up and dancing, many of them drunk. Vasco normally took meals in his quarters, but that night, he was kicked back in the corner of the mess hall, watching the festivities as he nursed a mug of ale. 

Just when things had hinted at dying down, a slow chant rose up from the crew.

“De Sardet! De Sardet! De Sardet!” 

Vasco frowned and scanned the crowd to find the source. It didn’t take long for him to spot that white hair in the sea of brown, red, and blonde. Valenting was blushing bright, shaking his head with his hands up, but several men were persistently egging him on...including Prince Constantin. 

Finally, Constantin leapt up onto the table, dragging Valentin’s hand with him. Groaning, Valentin got up with him, and the crew roared with cheers and applause, banging their hands on the table.

After a moment of reluctant chattering between the two cousins, the prince grabbed Valentin by the waist and belted out the beginnings of a tune... _ terribly _ off-key.

“UPON ONE SUMMER’S MORN -”

“Constantin, I swear on all that is holy, I will leave you standing here,” Valentin shoved the prince before he could even finish the first line of “Jolly Sailor Bold.” Thunderous laughter filled the hall again, and Vasco found himself laughing too as Valentin straightened his shirt. “If you’re putting me through this, you’ll do it properly, at least. And we are  _ not _ singing  _ that _ song.” 

“What shall we do with a drunken sailor?” Constantin offered with a mischievous light in his eyes.

“ _ Gods _ , no,” Valentin groaned.

They carried on this way for several minutes, completely captivating the men with their goofy antics. Vasco wondered if this was part of some kind of routine, or if the two of them really did just play off one another this well.

Finally, a sharp chord rang out from a nearby guitar, and Kurt stepped up onto the table.

“In the merry month of June, from me home I started,

Left the girls of Tuam…”

The Coin Guard’s voice was gravelly and rough, but something about it fit the song well... _ Especially _ once Valentin’s clear, strong voice joined him. Constantin followed suit, and the three of them weaved  _ a’capella _ harmonies through the air with as much skill as they showed in anything else they touched. Every few phrases, they would shout a particular word and stomp on the table in unison, keeping the song’s syncopated beat. 

Another strong chord from Kurt signaled the start of music, and after a moment, the crew with instruments joined in the song. Valentin motioned to a man with a fiddle, and he tossed it into Valentin’s waiting hand. 

Valentin put the fiddle to his shoulder and began playing as he hopped and twirled around the table. Despite his energetic movements, he didn’t miss a single note of the fast-paced song. Vasco watched as his silvery hair flew around him in a spin, turning gold in the lamplight of the hall. It was every bit as hypnotic as the man’s fighting, and the smile on his lips and lighting those beguiling eyes caused Vasco’s heart to skip. 

“Keep that up, an’ you’ll drool on yerself, Cap’n,” Old Bill chuckled as he shuffled by. 

Vasco straightened and cleared his throat, only just realizing his mouth had been hanging open while he stared at Valentin. He felt his cheeks go red, which only made Bill laugh harder. Thankfully, relief came when the three men on the table gave one final shout, and the song ended. The mess hall erupted with cheers, and Vasco was able to use the moment to slip out. 

The air on deck was cool and crisp. The salty breeze was just what Vasco needed to clear his head. He needed to regain control. Valentin De Sardet was a beautiful man, inside and out, and he had completely captured the Naut captain without even knowing or trying. Sure, they’d done some light flirting, and Vasco had allowed himself to dream, but the truth was...Vasco was a Naut. The sea was his home, and it would be for the rest of his days. And Valentin was bound for a life of servitude to his Prince and his country...on land. Only a few short months stood between them and what might be eternal separation, and Vasco wasn’t ready for the pain that thought sent through his heart. He needed to  _ get _ ready, though. It was coming, and he couldn’t let himself get too attached in the meantime. 

“Do you ever get used to this view, or is it always this magical?” Valentin’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“I know I still haven’t gotten used to it,” Vasco answered with a smile. “Twenty-four years and change, and I still get lost watching the sea.” 

“I’m so glad I still have a few months to enjoy it,” Valentin smiled too. 

Valentin leaned on the rail next to him, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the waves, the call of the gulls, and the crew milling about the deck. Vasco caught himself glancing over at Valentin. The sea breeze toyed with his silky hair, and the light of the rising full moon left him looking like a creature of lore. Vasco thought back on that voice, rising and falling, so easily blending with the others and bringing beauty to even Kurt’s gruffness. Perhaps he really was a siren. 

_ I’m glad I still have a few months _ . It seemed his Excellency was a glass-half-full kind of man.

Vasco shivered. He’d left his coat in the mess, in his haste to get out into the open air, and now the night’s chill was making him regret hurrying so much. Movement barely registered in the corner of his vision, but he started slightly as warmth enveloped him, and the smell of lavender and woody spice hit his nose. Vasco looked down to see Valentin’s coat draped over his shoulders. 

“Your Excellency?” Vasco looked to him in surprise. 

“You shivered,” Valentin shrugged. His cheeks were pink, and Vasco couldn’t tell whether they were chapped from the cold or blushing. “It wouldn’t do to have our captain catch his death.”

_ “Oh, he’s already done that _ ,” Vasco thought to himself. “ _ This man will most definitely be the death of me.” _

“And what if our Legate catches his?” Vasco answered aloud.

“I’ll be just fine,” Valentin smiled brightly. “I worked up a sweat after dinner.” 

“I saw,” Vasco chuckled as he pulled the coat around himself. “That was quite the show.” 

“Well, thank you,” Valentin laughed. “Constantin has a habit of dragging me up on tables.” 

“I’ll have to thank him for that later,” Vasco winked, causing Valentin to turn redder.  _ Definitely _ blushing. “And thank  _ you _ for the coat. It  _ is _ quite warm.” 

“You’re most welcome,” Valentin turned back to the railing, scanning the horizon. 

Silence settled between them again, until Vasco was forced to return to his duties. Reluctantly, he gave the coat back, promising to get his own from the mess hall. Even as he stood at the helm, he could still sense faint traces of Valentin’s soft scent, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“So much for getting control,” Vasco chided himself.

But in that moment, it occurred to him that maybe he didn’t  _ want _ to regain control. Maybe he  _ wanted _ to lose himself to this little fantasy he was living. Maybe he  _ wanted  _ to fall into the depths of this not-quite-romance with the Siren of Serene. He  _ still had _ a few months - a few more precious months to relish in this beauty. Vasco decided he would make the most of the time he had with Valentin De Sardet. That way, if that eternal separation  _ was _ their eventual end, at least he could carry the memories of these blissful few months for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sang was "Rocky Road to Dublin" by the High Kings. It's one of my favorites. =)


	13. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally comes to land on Tir Fradi. Goodbye is never easy, but then...neither is getting sacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the long delay. I was sick with Shingles, then had a convention out of state (Where I got to meet Cary Elwes. GAAAAAHHHH!!!), then sick again because con crud. It's been a trainwreck around here. 
> 
> BUT ANYWHO! Enjoy this short little tidbit before we get into the good stuff! =D

All too soon, Lauro’s call signified the impending landing on Tir Fradi. The entire ship was a flurry of activity as preparations were made for landing in New Serene. As glad as Vasco was to have completed such a monumental job, a pang when through his chest seeing Valentin dressed in his formal coat, ready to step back into the world of the nobles. 

Vasco knew this day was coming. He’d prepared for it, but...not nearly enough, he now realized. Gone was the relaxed, joyful man Vasco had come to know these last months. Gone was his breakfast partner - the one who was so remarkably Naut, just as natural as his breathing. Now, he was Lord Valentin De Sardet. He stood straight. Jaw clenched, eyes forward. He was a nobleman once more. The Legate of the Merchant Congregation, nephew to Prince. He was…everything Vasco was not. Everything he could never be, but perhaps might have been, were he not given to the Nauts. That fact stung more than whiskey in a fresh cut.

All at once, Vasco’s breath caught as Valentin turned and met his gaze. The breeze toyed with Valentin’s hair, tossing it all around his face. The sunlight played in his eyes, turning them all manner of colors. His full lips parted ever so slightly, as though he would speak, however, no words came. Or if they did, the sea breeze swept them away - a sacred pact only the wind and waves could know. 

Vasco choked up. He couldn’t begin to say why, but tears pricked his eyes at the myriad of emotions on display in Valentin’s gaze. It was as though the man’s heart was laid bare before him in this moment, and it was simultaneously the most beautiful and most heartbreaking sight Vasco had ever witnessed. 

And then it was over.

Someone called the Legate’s name, and that mask of diplomacy was once again firmly in place. Valentin smiled politely, engaging in the necessary conversation. Nod. Bow. Smile...it was all so rehearsed and stiff, Vasco wanted to scream. He wanted to snatch Valentin up and turn this ship as fast as he could and sail. Far away. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but the place that left Valentin shackled in formality. Anywhere that let him smile and laugh the way he did on the sea.

Anywhere free.

But it was too late. Even as his heart wept with bitter rage, Vasco had continued calling out orders. The gang plank was lowered, and Vasco found himself staring at an elegant hand, outstretched before him. 

“Thank you, Captain, for such a lovely voyage,” Valentin’s smile was flawless. But having sailed with him the last three months, Vasco could see the pain outlining those opalescent spheres. “It was truly one of the most beautiful experiences of my entire life, and I shall remember it always.” 

“As will I, Excellency,” Vasco answered honestly. He gazed into Valentin’s eyes, praying to any god who would listen his eyes and his actions could tell Valentin everything his words couldn’t. He lifted Valentin’s hand as he bowed slightly. With every measure of tenderness he could muster, Vasco pressed his lips to the back of that dear hand, willing every thought and feeling propriety held back to mark the flawless stretch of skin so Valenin would carry it always. Always knowing how very precious he was, no matter where duty took him.

After a moment, Vasco forced himself to stand and release Valentin’s hand. When he lifted his eyes, there were tears gathered in the noble’s, and a slight blush on his cheeks. Vasco opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a shout.

“Captain Vasco!” Jared called out, then waved the Vasco over. 

“Duty calls,” Vasco said, clearing his throat.

“Indeed,” Valentin blinked back his tears and smiled, throwing a glance over his shoulder at his cousin, who was already heading down the ramp. 

“Fair winds, Excellency,” Vasco wished him.

“Fair winds, Captain,” Valentin answered softly. 

Before he could make a fool of himself by saying more, Vasco turned on his heel to see to his crew. 

\---

Anger flared in Vasco’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Valentin in the midst of a heated discussion, and that did nothing to settle his nerves over what Admiral Cabral was telling him now.

“You’re sacking me,” Vasco growled.

“Only temporarily,” Cabral answered evenly. “You need some time to reflect. And that little crew is going to need help establishing here.” 

“And somehow  _ I’m _ supposed to help them do it?” Vasco snapped. “As though I know fuck all about the court and intrigues and... _ land _ culture.”

“I think you know more than you realize,” The Admiral commented, dismissing him with a wave. 

Vasco let out a frustrated growl as he turned on his heel, storming his way over to where Valentin stood with Captain Kurt. This is not the way he imagined this day going.


	14. Welcome to New Sérène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of running around Tír Fradí.

“Greenblood, didn’t you drink some of that swill right before telling his Highness not to?” Kurt stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down a flustered Valentin.

“Yes, and I nearly died of it, I’m certain,” Valentin’s face twisted at the thought, and Vasco frowned deeply, trying to catch the gist of the conversation. “But regardless, I am not a prince. Nor am I the new governor. As of yet, I am of no consequence. I daresay I shouldn’t need to watch my food and drink for poisons until I’ve had ample time to show everyone what a nuisance I can be.” 

_ What _ ? Vasco’s heart thudded in his chest at the thought of anyone attempting to poison Valentin. He hadn’t even considered the man’s station drawing such threats. 

“Well,  _ that _ won’t take long,” Kurt scoffed. 

“What’s this about poison?” Vasco chimed in.

Valentin jumped, and Vasco couldn’t help but smile at the sheer delight in the noble’s eyes upon noticing him. 

“Oh, nothing,” Kurt sighed. “Just our Legate being a little overly cautious with his dear cousin.” 

“I just think it’s foolish to allow people we’ve not so much as  _ seen _ before to shove a mystery concoction down the throat of our nation’s single most important man on this island,” Valentin huffed. “I’m simply not ready to put the life of my cousin in the hands of people I’ve not properly vetted. If they want him to have some sort of...fortifying potion, let them prepare it in front of me, or someone we trust. Otherwise, I’ll continue pouring their concoctions out on the ground.”

“But you still didn’t have a problem drinking the stuff yourself,” Kurt smirked.

Vasco watched with amusement as Kurt and Valentin quipped back and forth at one another for a moment, before realization finally settled into Valentin’s features.

“But Captain Vasco...did you need our assistance with something?” Valentin’s innocent curiosity brought a smile to the Naut’s lips, but it quickly turned sour.

“I’ve been sacked,” Vasco spat.

“What?” Valentin gasped, eyes wide with concerned disbelief. “But the voyage was perfect! My cousin had nothing but the highest praise. Should I go and speak to the Admiral?” 

“No, no. She’s made up her mind, and she’s a stubborn old bat,” Vasco sighed. “She says she’s got her reasons. I need some time to... _ reflect _ , whatever that means. So for the time being, I’m landlocked. And at your service.” 

Vasco had to admit more time with Valentin would be a boon. But the idea of being grounded made his stomach turn. 

Valentin fumbled for words for a moment before looking at Vasco with a complicated expression.

“Well, as...relieved as I will be to have your company, I am truly sorry. I imagine leaving the sea is...are there even words?” 

From anyone else, Vasco would have thought those words were a mere platitude - patronizing, even. But sympathy, concern, and even something near devastation shone in Valentin’s eyes as clearly as the sun in the sky. 

“I...thank you, Excellency,” Vasco nodded. “I’ll make the best of it. And I’ll gladly do anything I can to aid you in the coming days.” 

“I appreciate that, Captain,” Valentin smiled, but a hint of those complex emotions still lingered in his expression. 

“Well,” Kurt sighed, frowning up at the looming city. “We need to get the lay of the land, and we’ve got several places to check in before we meet up with Constantin at the palace. Shall we get going?” 

“Yes, we should,” Valentin nodded, adjusting his coat. “I believe the Coin Guard barracks ought to be our first stop.”

“Right behind you, Greenblood,” Kurt stepped aside and motioned for Valentin to lead them.

With elegantly sweeping strides, Valentin did so, and Vasco fell easily into step beside Kurt, directly behind him. A noble, a Coin Guard, and a Naut Captain... What a motley crew this was.

\---

Vasco cleared his throat, and looked away when Valentin stepped out from behind the alcove where he’d changed clothes.

“Is it that bad?” Valentin fretted. “Surely I won’t seem  _ that _ out of place.”

“On the contrary,” Vasco shook his head. “You look positively Naut.” 

Valentin beamed with a childlike giddiness. Vasco’s ship had been used to smuggle contraband, and now they were breaking into the Naut warehouses to mark said contraband so the Coin Guard could retrieve it. Vasco wasn’t happy about that.  _ But _ this would be an innocent enough bit of revenge on Cabral for sacking him. And also Valentin just looked  _ so damn adorable _ .

His brilliant hair was bound in a bandana and stuffed into a tricorn hat. He wore a sailor’s coat with a cravat mostly covering his mark. He  _ almost _ looked the part, except that even this simple outfit looked elegant enough for the prince’s court on that slender frame. And the excitement in his eyes…

“That mischievous look on your face is going to give you away  _ real _ quick,” Vasco chuckled.

“I am aware of that,” Valentin feigned insult. “This isn’t my first time going incognito, you know. How do you think these crates got  _ on _ your ship?”

Annoyance flared in Vasco’s chest at the jibe, but any irritation was quickly deflated by the playful smirk on Valentin’s lips. Oh, that man was dangerous. He could get anything he might want with that look, and Vasco was completely powerless against it. 

“All I have to do is slouch, walk with a swagger, and act a little more salty,” Valentin continued, demonstrating. “Avast, me hearties!” 

Vasco tried  _ very _ hard not to laugh, but Valentin’s exaggerated impression was too much. 

“You are ridiculous,” Vasco chuckled. 

“And  _ you _ like it,” Valentin winked, causing Vasco to blush.

He wasn’t wrong. 

“If you two are done flirting, we should get going,” Kurt sighed. Both men blushed bright, and Valentin giggled sheepishly.

“I, uh...suppose we should,” Vasco nodded, clearing his throat. “After you... _ sailor _ .” 

Valentin grinned again and moved to lead the way. Again, he wasn’t wrong. As they approached the port district, Valentin took on the appearance of a true Naut. The sway of his hips easily shifted to that of one accustomed to the rocking of the sea. His shoulders somehow broadened, and even the accent and tone of his voice shifted to blend in with those around him. Vasco once again found himself wondering if Valentin was truly human, but he supposed this near shapeshifting ability was part of why Valentin was so good at his job as Legate.

Travelling through the port was entirely  _ too _ easy. Vasco would have to mention that they should tighten security...later. For now, he was enjoying the way most didn’t even offer a second glance at the passing trio. If anyone  _ did _ stop them to speak, Valentin’s alarmingly smooth stories and his easy laughter left them parting as friends, without a single suspicion. Vasco was both impressed and slightly unnerved. He was very glad the man was an ally.

“Kurt, there are guns in these crates,” Valentin’s voice took on an air of concerned confusion when they reached the pile of boxes they needed to mark.

“What?” The Coin Guard stepped up beside him, frowning deeply. “No, that shouldn’t be right. Our employers furnish weapons on the island.”

“You didn’t know what was in the crates?” Vasco raised an eyebrow.

“I was just following orders, Sailor,” Kurt shook his head. “Wasn’t my business to know. But now…Torsten, what are you up to?” 

“We need to investigate this further,” Valentin’s voice was cold and hard. All business. “Something isn’t right, here. But for now, let’s mark these and get out. We’ll discuss it with Manfred later.” 

Kurt nodded and got to work marking the sides of the boxes with a bright colored strip. 

“That’ll be hard for them to miss,” he nodded when he was finished. 

“Now, let’s go,” Valentin looked focused as he settled back into his Naut facade. “Getting in was easy enough, but I don’t want to risk bloodshed by staying too long. Orders or no, I don’t want to be harming innocent Nauts for this.” 

Vasco smiled as he fell into step behind Valentin. It wasn’t much, but Valentin’s words comforted him. They let him see the beautiful heart underneath Valentin’s skillset. With his talents, he could easily be the most dangerous man Vasco had ever met. He could easily take down the guild’s position here. He’d waltzed right past their defenses in broad daylight, after all. Yet at the heart of it, Valentin held to his compassionate nature. He was blending in  _ so _ well because while he wanted to help Kurt, he was concerned for the safety of the Nauts. 

“I was very sure you couldn’t impress me anymore, Excellency,” Vasco commented once they were clear and heading for the barracks. “But you just proved me wrong once again.” 

“I...did?” Valentin tilted his head in that innocent confusion. 

“Aye. But in a good way,” Vasco chuckled and walked on, leaving Valentin marinating in that adorably perplexed expression. 


	15. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentin wastes no time in getting to work, but Prince Constantin has a surprising suggestion at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAY CANON DIVERGENCE!! It begins in earnest with this chapter. Don't worry, Siora is going to come in soon. But I have other things to take care of first, so just...you'll see. Enjoy!!

The Coin Guard had a rat infestation. Hours passed with nothing but going from one merchant to the next, trying to ferret out information on a guard-run extortion ring. Manfred was doing all he could to help, as well as investigating who ordered guns and why, but the going was slow out on the streets. 

“Someone has these people terrified,” Valentin commented as they left yet another clammed up merchant. “Surely  _ someone _ will eventually give us some information. If they don’t, there’s no way we can help them.” 

“When you fear the ones supposedly protecting you, it’s hard to keep from thinking  _ everyone _ has ulterior motives,” Kurt grumbled. “But we  _ will _ put a stop to this. I’ll not have the Guard’s honor tarnished over a few bad apples.” 

“And I’ll be right here helping you do that,” Valentin clapped a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “The merchants are my responsibility, after all. I am their legate.” 

“You’re a good man, greenblood,” Kurt gave Valentin a wry smile. “I’m glad to be with you.” 

“Don’t tell me that,” Valentin sighed melodramatically. “My head doesn’t need to be any bigger or I’ll be all disproportioned.” 

“Of course. We wouldn't want that,” Kurt chuckled, and Valentin laughed lightly. 

Vasco walked silently behind them. A soft smile hung at the edges of his lips, even as he scanned the surrounding area for trouble. It was nice, seeing the easy comradery between Valentin and Kurt. It was hard to tell they were a noble and his hired sword from the way they talked, and the relaxed candor between them was refreshing.

“Welcome back, Milord! It’s wonderful to see you again,” A grinning merchant greeted Valentin. “I’m sure you’ll find all you need in our selection!” 

“I certainly hope so. I’ve been searching for one thing in particular all afternoon,” Valentin flashed a bright smile.

_ Oh, he’s good _ , Vasco thought with a smirk. 

“Anything you need, Excellency!” The merchant’s grin widened. “I am fully at your service.”

“Wonderful,” Valentin’s eyes took on a light of a predator who’d just caught his prey. “Then I’m sure you won’t mind telling me all about the members of the Coin Guard who have been threatening you.”

The merchant’s eyes went wide, and he flailed helplessly, blubbering out excuses. It was too late, though, and Valentin continued easily, reeling in the snare. 

“Good sir, I am the Legate of the Congregation,” Valentin spoke with effortless calm. “My companion here is Captain Kurt, of the Coin Guard. If anyone would be able to stop these ruffians and ensure you don’t share the same fate as your associate, it is we. But we need your help.” 

With a sigh of resignation, the merchant spilled everything he knew for Valentin. There wasn’t much information, but they had a plan to get more. The mercs would be returning in two days, and with a bit of coin as collateral, Valentin persuaded the merchant to set a trap for them. 

Valentin’s steps took on a visible spring as the trio made their way toward the palace at the city’s center. They’d accomplished an incredible amount in the few hours they’d been docked, and the relief Valentin felt was palpable in the air around him. They still had a lot of work to do with this extortion business, but they’d made great strides, and now it was time to meet up with the Prince.

\---

“Cousin!” Constantin beamed and ran to meet them. “Oh, you look quite pleased with yourself. What have you to report?” 

“Well,” Valentin grimaced a bit. “Not good things, really. The Coin Guard is having some trouble with a few bad apples. But we’ve got an excellent lead now, and a plan!” 

“Ah,” Prince Constantin’s face fell for only just a second before he was grinning again. “Well, I have no doubt you’ll make quick work of the bandits, my dear cousin. But I have another job for you as well.”

“Anything,” Valentin nodded.

“I need to get out of here,” Constantin muttered with wide eyes. “These crow faces keep trying to get me to drink things, but I’ve assured them you will kill me faster than any illness if I go against your direct orders.”

“Good,” Valentin’s eyes hardened as he glanced over Constantin’s shoulder to the group of Bridge doctors by the window. “In the morning, I’ll come and watch them prepare their potion. Hopefully that will get them off your back. But are you really needing to leave the palace?”

“Yes, but not because of anything so sinister. I need to give my regards to the governors of Theleme and the Bridge,” Constantin explained. “Normally, it would be a job for an emissary, but I feel that since it is my first correspondence, I should greet them in person. And I am in need of an able and trustworthy escort.” 

“And who might that be?” Valentin looked around the grand hall with a frown.

Constantin laughed and swatted Valentin’s arm. 

“ _ You _ , of course!” Constantin scoffed. “There is no one I trust more. And of course Kurt. And...Captain Vasco?” 

Constantin raised an eyebrow, noticing Vasco standing off to the back for the first time.

“He’s...accompanying us, for a time. Admiral Cabral’s orders,” Valentin quickly jumped in to save the Naut from having to explain. Vasco was grateful.

“I see!” Constantin grinned, and Vasco couldn’t tell if he liked that look in the blonde man’s eyes. “So where will he be staying?” 

“We...hadn’t figured that out yet,” Valentin deflated slightly, realizing the oversight. 

“I can just get a room at the tavern,” Vasco shrugged.

“Nonsense!” Constantin gasped. “We have  _ far _ better accommodations at our disposal. Oh! I know! Why don’t you stay with my dear cousin?” 

“What?” Valentin’s eyes went wide, but Constantin continued without missing a beat.

“Yes! That would be perfect!” The prince chattered. “Valentin has a little home right next to the palace, and there’s plenty of room for two. Not to mention, it  _ would _ make me feel  _ much _ better knowing my sweet Valentin wasn’t staying all alone while I’m surrounded by all these guards.” 

Vasco looked to Valentin. The man was red all the way to his ears, trying desperately to hide behind one of his hands. What on earth was going on here?

“I...wouldn’t want to -” Vasco started, eyes still on Valentin.

“No, no. I think it’s a great idea!” Kurt joined in with that same wicked grin Constantin was wearing. “We don’t know who’s dirty in the Guard yet, so we can’t exactly put one of them on guard, now can we? But having a Naut Captain in the next room would be a deterrent for anyone looking to harm his Excellency.” 

“That...is true,” Vasco mused, still watching Valentin. He felt as though he was missing some sort of joke...or perhaps was the butt of it.

Valentin managed to gather himself enough to look up, though his cheeks were still tinged pink, and his voice was considerably higher than normal when he spoke.

“Sounds as though it’s all decided, then,” Valentin turned on his heel and started for the door.

“Cousin?” Constantin called after him,  _ barely _ containing his laughter. 

“I shall see you in two days, Constantin!” Valentin answered without turning back. “We have business here until then, but we can leave straight away after!” 

Vasco stood still for a moment, but then found himself hurrying after Valentin, leaving the sounds of laughter in the hall behind him.

\---

“Do I  _ want _ to know what that was about?” Vasco asked when he found Valentin out on the front steps to the palace.

“Oh, God!” Valentin nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching his chest.

“Sorry,” Vasco grimaced and leaned beside him on the railing. 

“It’s all right,” Valentin shook his head. “I was just...lost in thought.”

“I meant what I said,” Vasco crossed his arms over his chest, studying Valentin’s face. “I’ll be perfectly content at the tavern if you’re not comfortable having me stay with you.”

“What?” Valentin’s eyes shot to Vasco’s. “N-No! It’s...ugh. It’s not that at all. I don’t mind sharing my home with you at all. In fact, I’d be honored.”

“Then...why…?” Vasco glanced back at the building looming over them. 

“Because my cousin delights in seeing me squirm,” Valentin sighed. “He knew I wouldn’t be expecting that suggestion. Especially after I’d completely forgotten we needed to find you a residence. I apologize for that, by the way. I just got so caught up with everything else going on.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m a big Naut now,” Vasco grinned, and Valentin laughed, staring out over the city. “My only complaint is that I didn’t appreciate his highness and Kurt making you so uncomfortable.” 

Valentin barked out a bigger laugh, at that.

“Thank you, Vasco,” He met the Naut’s gaze with a warm smile. “I appreciate that. But I assure you I’ve done far worse to him when presented with the opportunity. It’s just...what you do when you grow up as close as we have.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Vasco looked down and picked at a loose thread on his coat. Sure, he had friends growing up. The Nauts would always be a big family. But...it was different.

“I’m sorry,” Valentin’s eyes turned sad. “I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s all right,” Vasco shook his head. “I suppose I’m just a little off my game today.” 

“I can imagine,” Valentin’s brows knit with concern. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m...confused,” Vasco admitted. “Conflicted. Part of me is glad to be here, following you around. And part of me...I want to know why. I want to know what she meant. Why she did this to me. I’ve known Cabral all my life...or known  _ of _ her. She’s always got a reason for doing things. But I just...I can’t see the reason right now.” 

“You’re too angry to see the reason,” Valentin watched him in the clear moonlight. 

Vasco’s eyes shifted to Valentin as he frowned in his surprise. He...actually couldn’t argue with that at all.

“You’re probably right,” he answered at last.

Valentin smiled softly and turned his gaze back out to the scenery, and Vasco couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.. 

“So...you’re sure you’re all right with me staying with you?” Vasco ventured after a quiet moment.

“Yes,” Valentin answered with a warm smile. “I welcome your company. We can even continue our traditional breakfasts together.” 

_ That _ got Vasco to smile. The thought of carrying on with Valentin in such a domestic setting sent a trill of pleasure and excitement up his spine. 

“But first, we should get settled in  _ tonight _ ,” Valentin sighed, pushing off the rail. “Would you care for some dinner and wine by the fireplace? I think it’s about time we relax for an evening.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Vasco smiled, moving to follow Valentin to their new home…

_ Their _ home. Even if it was only temporary, Vasco liked the sound of that.


	16. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco can't shake a feeling of unease as he and Valentin begin their day.

Sleeping was more difficult than Vasco anticipated. He was exhausted, but the entire world felt...wrong. The sounds were wrong. The smells were wrong. The stillness was wrong. No matter how he tried, Vasco couldn’t stay asleep, and there wasn’t a single position he hadn’t tried. None were comfortable. 

The only thing that seemed remotely right was Valentin’s smile the next morning. Though even that was tired and dim. Vasco frowned as a sense of deep foreboding settled in his stomach. Something was wrong. This  _ day _ was wrong. But...why?

“How did you rest?” He asked Valentin, shaking out of his darker thoughts.

“Terribly,” Valentin sighed, sipping at his tea. “I didn’t realize how much I’d come to rely on the ship’s rocking. Found myself wondering if they make cribs in my size. Then I could imitate it, at least.” 

“Same here,” Vasco chuckled, somewhat glad to see he wasn’t the only one missing the sea. “What’s on the agenda for the day?” 

“First, I need to go deal with those crows,” Valentin sank in his chair, reluctance hanging heavily over him. 

“Really don’t trust them, do you?” Vasco raised a brow and took a swig of coffee.

“Not even a little,” Valentin answered firmly. “If there’s one thing the court taught me, it was this. Trust  _ no one _ in it, near it, or thinking about it. Having the Bridge Ambassador lie to me in Serene reinforced the sentiments.” 

“Does that include you and the prince?” Vasco gave him a wry smile.

“ _ God _ yes.  _ Especially _ us,” Valentin scoffed. “We’re right  _ sly _ bastards.” 

Vasco burst out laughing. 

“More than once I’ve counted myself lucky to be an ally of yours as opposed to enemies,” Vasco chuckled. 

“I prefer it that way too,” Valentin winked over his cup.

Vasco shook his head, chuckling. The rest of their meal passed much the same way. Just as it had every morning on the ship. Vasco was glad of that, but at the same time, that dread still sat deeply in his belly. It remained when Valentin excused himself to get ready, and it increased with every step they took up toward the palace. 

“ _ You’re being ridiculous,”  _ Vasco thought to himself.  _ “It’s just that you’re not used to places like this. Just keep your head down, and follow orders.”  _

Even with the masks, it was plain to see the doctors cringing as they ushered Valentin into a side room to watch their preparations. Instinctively, Vasco moved to follow, but one of them stopped him and shook his head. The Bridge guarded their alchemical secrets as closely as the Nauts guarded theirs, so refusing him entry wasn’t all that shocking. But something about the hand barring Vasco’s entrance set off every alarm in the Naut’s mind.

Vasco looked to Valentin, who matched his frown. For the first time, uncertainty reflected in his clear eyes, and Valentin gave the slightest shake of his head. Vasco understood the unspoken signal loud and clear. 

_ Don’t leave me. Stay close. _

Vasco nodded slowly and kept his eyes on Valentin as the masked doctor closed the door. Once it was closed, Vasco immediately turned to scan for a guard. Of course, none were near. He would have run to the throne room to grab Kurt, but that would put too much space between him and Valentin. He strained his ear against the door, listening for any sounds of distress in the small room. 

Moments passed in relative silence with only sound being the hammering of Vasco’s own pulse in his ears and occasionally Valentin’s soft voice making unintelligible comments. That ended with a single, quiet noise. Had Vasco not been specifically listening, he might have even missed it. Something between a muted cry and a forceful exhale that was certainly in Valentin’s voice left Vasco scrambling for the door handle. 

Locked. When had they locked the damned thing? It didn’t matter. Vasco drew his rapier and quickly coated it in poison as he reared back to take the door off its hinges. With a loud bang, it gave way, and Vasco’s breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. 

Valentin was limp, being held up by one masked man, while two others held his arms, and a fourth man forced a bottle of black liquid down Valentin’s throat. All eyes were on Vasco, but he couldn’t see more before a roar escaped him, and he charged forward. 

Only one of the men even had a chance to attempt fighting back, but he was no match for the hurricane surging through the room. Within seconds, all four were in crumpled heaps on the ground, and Vasco was leaning over Valentin. He could hear the guard finally arriving behind him, but he didn’t care. 

“Valentin?” Vasco growled, trying to assess the damage. “Gods damn it, what did they do to you?” 

Valentin was awake, for now. His panicked eyes searched Vasco’s face as he choked on the thick, black liquid, but he didn’t move. Vasco felt the blood drain from his own face as he realized Valentin  _ couldn’t _ move. 

“Captain?  _ Greenblood! _ ” Kurt’s voice broke through the chaos as Vasco hurried to roll Valentin to his side. “What the hell happened?” 

“He came in here with those damned crows to watch them prepare Constantin’s potion,” Vasco explained as he worked to help Valentin clear his airway. “They wouldn’t let me in, but I heard a noise. I busted the door down and found them trying to pour that shit down him. He’s paralyzed. I don’t know what they did to him.”

“ _ Shit! _ ” Kurt swore, scanning over the bodies around him. “He was right to keep them away from Constantin. But  _ he _ drank the stuff. And God knows what this shit is…”

“Don’t!” Valentin gasped as Kurt reached for the black ooze. His voice was strained, his lungs still affected by whatever kept him immobile, and his throat still full of black goo. He fought to rhasp out his words. “Do n-not...t-touch it! M... _ Malichor! _ ”

At the word, every person in the room froze, and Vasco’s blood ran cold. 

_ No. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! Please don't shoot me. I'm going to have the next bit up tomorrow!


	17. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco and the others race to save Valentin's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize again for that awful cliffhanger. It was truly awful. Some of you said you're interested to see where this goes, since canon just got yeeted out the window, and guess what! So am I! This was NOT part of the plan, but it happened, so here we go! Fear not. I AM still going to stick to the spirit of the game. The story and its themes are beautiful and deserve to remain intact. I'm just going to go about conveying them in my own way, unbound by game mechanics. Let's see where this journey takes us, shall we?

Vasco cradled Valentin in his arms, working to clean the remnants of the poison from Valentin’s face with his handkerchief. Valentin was protesting heavily. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes as he helplessly begged Vasco not to touch the black liquid, but Vasco was determined. 

“I don’t...know how it works,” Valentin whispered urgently. “All they said...is it was t..tainted with the Malichor. They d-didn’t say if it...has to be ingested, or if contact is...enough.” 

“Hush,” Vasco ordered gently, placing a finger to Valentin’s lips. “You’re exhausting yourself trying to fight this paralysis. As far as touching it, I don’t care. I’m getting this shit off you. Besides, I doubt they’d have bothered forcing you to drink it if rubbing it on your skin would be enough.” 

Valentin let out a weak whimper as Vasco went back to cleaning him up. Carefully, Vasco removed Valentin's cravat and jacket, then frowned as he pulled Valentin's shirt over his head.

Blood ran freely from a strange wound on Valentin’s abdomen. It wasn’t deep enough to reach anything vital, yet it bled profusely, and the skin was red and angry around a small puncture. Several inches around that was all dark, blue and purple bruising. 

Vasco hissed out a curse and pressed his hand over the puncture to staunch the bleeding. Valentin cried out softly, and Vasco met his pained eyes. Paralyzed, but not numb.

“I’m sorry,” Vasco breathed. He thought back to the sound he heard through the door. The pain, but also air rushing out of Valentin’s lungs. Glancing around, he noted the bloody instrument, fashioned into a ring on one of the doctors’ hands. Rage filled him as he put together what must have happened. 

“He hit you,” Vasco was asking for clarification, but he already knew. “He punched you in the gut, and that’s when you stopped being able to move.” 

“Yes,” Valentin whispered, and Vasco bit back his fury. 

“There was poison on that ring,” Vasco told Kurt. “They used that to incapacitate him. One hit, and he wasn’t able to fight back or call for help.”

“But  _ why _ ?” Kurt shook his head. “What could they  _ possibly _ have hoped to accomplish? A declaration of war?” 

Valentin was doing his best to shake his head.

“His Excellency will be able to tell us more,” Vasco gazed into Valentin’s steadily dimming eyes. “But first, we need to get an antidote to this paralysis potion, and get him somewhere more comfortable.” 

“I’ll find de Courcillion,” Kurt stood. “I know he’s got some alchemy skills. Maybe he can figure out what they used. Get him up to the prince’s quarters, in the meantime. I left Constantin locked in there when we heard the commotion.” 

Vasco nodded and gently set Valentin down to shrug out of his coat. He took a moment to tie a sheet around Valentin’s waist. Gathering the pale noble back into his arms, he wrapped him securely in the warm garment. 

“Th...ank...you,” Valentin whispered with his face tucked in Vasco’s neck.

“You’re going to be alright,” Vasco stood and strode out of the room. “I swear it.” 

Everything felt so surreal. Guards were rushing all over the place in the wake of the morning’s chaos. None of them paid Vasco much mind aside from moving to open doors as he hurried up to Constantin’s quarters. Valentin’s breathing was growing progressively more shallow and labored, which spurred Vasco to move even faster.

“Would someone  _ please _ just tell me what is going on?” Constantin’s voice carried down the hallway, and Vasco made for it. 

“There’s been some fighting,” One of the guards answered him. “We don’t know the details yet, Highness. But I did see Captain Kurt a few minutes ago, so it shouldn’t be long.”

“Bridge doctors poisoned Valentin,” Vasco pushed through the door and made for Constantin’s bed. “I took care of them, but the damage was already done.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Constantin hurried after him. 

“Courcillion is trying to put together an antidote,” Kurt called as he barrelled through the door. “And I’ve got my men searching the bodies in case they had one prepped. How’s he?” 

“Breathing seems to be getting hard for him,” Vasco growled, running his hand through Valentin’s hair. “There has to be an antidote somewhere. Something that strong, they wouldn’t have used without one. They didn’t want him dead this fast. Just helpless.” 

Vasco vaguely registered Constantin’s panicked voice and Kurt’s intense replies behind him, but his focus was on Valentin. The man’s lips had taken on a bluish hue, but he kept his eyes trained on Vasco’s face, as though that was all that was anchoring him to consciousness. 

“I’m right here. Just stay with me,” Vasco found himself whispering. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Seconds seemed like hours. Vasco’s own breathing began coming in deep gasps as he fought to keep himself calm. He felt as though his heart was being raked along hot coals as he watched Valentin’s terrified eyes dim further and further. He gently patted Valentin’s cheek every so often to keep those precious eyes from falling closed, but that was starting to fail too. 

“Stay with me,” Vasco begged, taking Valentin’s ghostly white face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away his own tears from Valentin’s cheeks.

“Where is that antidote??” Vasco roared over his shoulder before turning back with a sob. “ _ Please stay with me _ .”

Just then, the door flew open, and Sir de Courcillion rushed in. Vasco took the small vial from his hands and knocked it back, ignoring the protests as he emptied the contents into his own mouth. Valentin couldn’t  _ breathe _ because his muscles were paralyzed. There was no way he was going to be able to drink anything alone. 

Without hesitation, Vasco took Valentin’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together to force-feed him the antidote. The process was slow, and Vasco focused on only allowing tiny bits to pass at a time, while rubbing his hand gently along Valentin’s throat, encouraging his muscles to swallow. 

After a painstaking moment, Valentin started to respond. His chest moved with stuttered breaths, weak at first, but gaining strength. Then he swallowed without Vasco’s prompting. Still cautious, Vasco kept up the same slow pace with the antidote. By the time it was gone and Vasco sat up, Valentin was breathing easily in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Vasco sat back, keeping his eyes on Valentin. His lips slowly gained more of their natural color, and his sleeping face took on a relaxed expression instead of the pained look he had before. He shivered still, and that’s when Vasco thought to check the wound on his side. 

The bleeding seemed to have stopped, though not before completely soaking the cloth Vasco had used to tie it off. The bruising, however, was far more extensive than it should have been.

“Captain?” Constantin’s timid voice reminded him there were other people in the room. 

“It worked,” Vasco sighed. “He’s going to be alright.” 

_ Until the Malichor takes him _ . 

No one said it, but no one had to. The search for a cure to the Malichor just got a whole lot more personal, and a whole lot more urgent.

“Sailor, you…” Kurt’s voice trailed off.

“Aye,” Vasco nodded, touching his own lips. “I might be infected too. But it doesn’t matter. I couldn’t let him die.”

A nearby sob was the only warning Vasco had before Constantin tossed his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you,” Constantin whispered after a moment. “Thank you for saving him.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Vasco answered softly, patting Constantin’s back. “I swore to him he’d make it, and I meant that.” 

Constantin pulled back and laid his hands on Vasco’s shoulders with a fierce look in his eyes. 

“And now we will see to it you  _ both _ make it,” Constantin swore. “The Bridge Alliance will answer. And if needed, they will  _ pay _ .  _ Dearly _ . But above all, we will find a way to save the both of you. I will not let the Malichor have another of my loved ones. I swear  _ that _ .” 

A nod was the only answer Vasco could muster. He’d never had anyone who wasn’t a Naut speak to him this way. Like he  _ belonged _ . But even as Constantin turned to take Valentin’s hand and brush his hair from his forehead, Vasco felt it. Inclusion.  _ Family _ . 

If anyone  _ could _ find a cure for the Malichor, it would be someone in this room. They would do it for each other.

They  _ would _ do it.


	18. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, Valentin and the others plan their next move. And Vasco learns more about Valentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some info and fluff!

“ _ Vasco, help me! _ ”

A panicked cry brought Vasco out of his restless sleep, and his rapier was in hand before his feet touched the ground. 

“It’s all right, Cousin,” Constantin’s voice soothed. “You’re safe. You’re here in my bedroom, and you’re safe.” 

Something in Vasco’s heart broke when his eyes fell on Valentin. The man was sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around his middle. His breath came in deep gasps, and a sheen of sweat was visible on his too-pale face. It took all of three strides for Vasco to cross the floor and gently take one of Valentin’s hands. Their eyes met, and Vasco pushed down a shudder. Valentin’s eyes were so very haunted. His mind was obviously still half in his nightmare, and those  _ eyes _ \- sunken and hollow, they gazed pleadingly at Vasco. 

“I’m right here, Valentin,” Vasco assured him gently. 

“The...the doctors…” Valentin briefly glanced around, but Vasco tenderly guided his face back.

“They’re gone,” Vasco promised. “They won’t hurt you anymore. And I’ll be damned if I ever let anyone separate me from you like that again. I’m sorry. It was a damn foolhardy thing to do.” 

“No, I...It was protocol…” Valentin’s wits slowly began to return. 

“Protocol be damned,” Vasco spat. “It’s obvious your life is in far more jeopardy here than we anticipated. You’ll not be without a guard again. Even around people we’re supposed to be allies with.” 

“He’s right, Cousin,” Constantin nodded. “This was in no way Captain Vasco’s fault, but going forward, you will be guarded, as I am.”

“They were...whispering. The whole time,” Valentin stared at the bed and rubbed his face. “Talking... _ madness _ .” 

“What did they say?” Kurt spoke for the first time from his shadowy corner. 

“Strange talk,” Valentin looked up at him before turning his eyes back down. “Something about finding a cure, no matter the cost. Research...a...Doctor Asili? I was mostly paying attention to what they were grinding up to put in the potion since the whispering was...unnerving. Simple enough ingredients, mostly. But then...one of them reached for that black bottle. I think they hoped I wouldn’t notice. But I did. And then I heard…”

Valentin shivered, and Vasco laid a comforting hand on his arm. After a moment, Valentin continued.

“They said if the prince couldn’t be reached with the Malichor infusion, they would settle for dosing me again. One final mission for Asili, they said. It was...they knew it was a suicide mission.” 

A grim silence hung over the room as all four men spent some time processing. It was broken when Vasco motioned to Valentin’s abdomen.

“How’s that wound?” He asked, shifting closer.

Valentin moved his hands, and Vasco hissed in a breath.

“ _ Shit _ , that looks worse than before,” Vasco grumbled, reaching out to very gently prod the battered area. Courcillion had stitched the stab wound, but that bruising...

“Yes, well...you should have seen how I looked after the fight in Serene,” Valentin chuckled darkly.

Vasco frowned, looking to Constantin. 

“The albinism,” Constantin explained. “My cousin has a type that comes with a few...challenges. He bruises like an overripe peach. And bleeds like a stuck pig. I’m sure you noticed how heavily your makeshift bandage was soaked.”

“I...did…” Vasco frowned at Valentin, suddenly even more concerned than before. “So fighting that thing...it could have  _ killed _ you. What if it would have made you bleed inside, throwing you around that way?” 

“It was attempting to impale me on a branch, which would have been far worse, so I think I got off fairly easily,” Valentin quipped. 

“Your humor is returning,” Vasco grunted. “Fantastic.” 

“Don’t worry, Sailor,” Kurt cut in. “He’s survived worse tumbles than that. Doctors... _ real _ doctors, say he’s not as bad as others they’ve seen. Just a little...squishy. And he  _ did _ have a rather dashing master of arms teaching him everything he knows. There’s a reason that monster only landed a couple of hits in all that. He’s got skills to make up for it.” 

Compensation. Like with his sight. Vasco nodded with a slight smile. It seemed Valentin was stronger than Vasco had previously credited him. His body might have been weaker than some, but he’d learned ways around it. And his fiercely brave heart kept him marching right on past what should have been his limitations. He didn’t let anything hold him back from living his life, and Vasco decided then that he would do everything in his power to see that Valentin kept right on living it to the fullest. All this information meant is that in battles they might face, Vasco would make sure to be Valentin’s shield. He knew Valentin would do the same for him, keeping enemies at bay with his strong magic.

“And as much as I’m able, I’m going to see that his main function is diplomacy,” Constantin added. “He’s much better at it than I. I realize that will require a lot of travel. Especially while trying to track down the cure. But…”

“We’ll keep him safe, highness,” Kurt clapped Constantin on the shoulder. “Us tanks will rush in, and Valentin can pick them off from behind us. Just like always.” 

By now, Valentin was smiling brightly at his cousin and his mentor. They had such faith in him, and it was well deserved. But the love and trust reflected back in Valentin’s eyes warmed Vasco’s heart. 

“I suppose our first order of business should be contacting the Bridge Alliance,” Constantin sighed after a moment. “I want answers. I want to know everything there is to know about this...Doctor Asili. And I want to know if what happened here was sanctioned by their governor.”

“You wanted your first meeting to be in person,” Valentin tilted his head.

“Yes, that would be ideal,” Constantin nodded. “I want to see Governor Burhan’s face. I want to read more than just his words and know if he was involved in this attack. But first, you need to rest, Cousin. It has been a trying day, and there is more to do in the city before we depart.” 

Valentin nodded with a troubled frown.

“It’s going to be all right,” Vasco took his hand and squeezed it. “We’ll be careful. Guard  _ both _ of you. But Constantin is right. We’ll get far more answers in person than from a piece of paper.” 

“Will you stay here with me?” Valentin’s voice was so quiet, Vasco almost didn’t hear him. 

“I...now? Tonight?” Vasco flailed a bit, unsure exactly what Valentin was asking so abruptly.

“Yes. I...I will feel safer with you by my side,” Valentin confessed, looking at the sheets. 

Vasco gently reached out to lift Valentin’s chin and gazed at him with a soft smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 


	19. F*ck the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurt is the real MVP.

The night was tense. Vasco barely slept, reclined next to Valentin’s restless form. Constantin lay on Valentin’s other side, and Kurt dozed in a chair in the corner, but still none of them truly rested. Even in the confines of this room, their position seemed exposed. Every shadow that loomed across the floor took the shape of a beaked doctor. Every sound left Vasco alert, gripping his rapier.

Daybreak brought no relief. Word of the attack had spread like wildfire, and a few of Vasco’s crew came by the palace to check on them. The smile that lit Valentin’s face at seeing them again warmed Vasco’s heart. However, they couldn’t stay, of course, and Vasco found himself feeling very small and alone in their wake. When his crew was there, he felt protected. Safety in numbers and loyalty. With them gone, he was cut off. Left once again in a strange world with only four people he trusted, only three of them present, and all of them terribly shaken. 

With the night came a mission. It was time to meet the Coin Guard’s dirty members. No one wanted Valentin to go, as he was still weak with blood loss, but  _ someone _ had to. The merchant’s life depended on it. Reluctantly, the four agreed to split up. Vasco and Kurt would go meet with the merchant, and the cousins would remain locked in Constantin’s quarters. 

“You’re sure you’ll be alright?” Valentin said softly, looking like a dejected puppy. “What if there’s trouble?” 

“Are you  _ doubting _ us, Excellency?” Kurt scoffed. “Two captains will be more than enough for a band of thugs.”

“I know, I know,” Valentin shook his head. “It’s just…”

“We’ll return before you know it,” Vasco squeezed his shoulder. “You just focus on resting up.” 

A knock on the door caused all of them to jump, but they sighed with relief when Sir de Courcillion slid into the room. 

“I’m no warrior, but I thought another sword might be a comfort while our valiant protectors are away,” the older man smiled warmly.

“Thank you,” Valentin said fondly. 

“Of course, dear boy,” Courcillion patted his cheek.

Moments later, Vasco and Kurt were making their way through the darkened streets. Even at this hour, a few people milled about, finishing up shopping at the vendors’ stalls. The pair of captains slipped past them all without much notice. 

Vasco had to chuckle to himself. It was a lot easier to be subtle without Valentin. As skilled as the man was at the art of blending in when he was on a job, he had a way of...standing out, otherwise. His ethereal beauty drew the eyes of men and women alike, and Vasco became keenly aware of the lack of hushed comments around them. 

“You get used to it,” Kurt commented. 

“What?” Vasco tilted his head. 

“You’re noticing how... _ unnoticed _ we are now,” Kurt smirked. “Eventually you get used to how much attention he draws. And how quiet the world seems without him.”

“How did you…?” Vasco chuckled.

“I’ve been there,” Kurt shrugged. “He was just a kid when we met, but his effect on a room was the same. Not many people have seen anyone like him before. I know I hadn’t.”

Vasco smiled, thinking back on his first time seeing Valentin. 

“His uncle told me to train him, and I thought he was joking,” Kurt chuckled at the memory. “I treated him like a porcelain doll and kept him on the basics  _ way _ too long. Until the day he asked to spar with me. I was going easy, and Valentin broke my nose. I learned that day to stop underestimating him.”

Vasco laughed. That sounded very much like Valentin. Gentle and loyal, but fierce when need be. 

“Even now, he surprises me, though,” Kurt continued thoughtfully. “That sea beast? Never saw that coming.”

“I don’t think  _ anyone _ saw that coming,” Vasco snorted.

“No. No, I’m sure not,” Kurt shook his head with a smirk. “And...even facing down the Malichor, he’s not been worried about himself. He was so upset that any of us might touch the stuff. But he’s not afforded himself a bit of wallowing or self-pity. Kind of like you. Just...soldiering on to find the cure.” 

“It wouldn’t do any good to pout,” Vasco shrugged. “I might not even be infected, so there’s nothing to worry about at the moment. I’m way more concerned about him.” 

“I think he’d say the same about you, if anyone asked,” Kurt looked at him with a knowing smirk. Vasco cleared his throat, glad the dim lighting would cover his blush. “You two are hopeless, and you’re the only ones who don’t know it yet.”

“I know  _ I’m _ hopeless,” Vasco sighed. “But there’s no way a noble would care about the likes of me.” 

“This isn’t just some noble we’re talking about, Sailor,” Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Vasco with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s  _ Valentin _ . The man who’s spent his life living amongst the court, but not part of it. Not really. Everything about him sets him apart. His hair, his skin, that mark on his face. You think anyone at court counted him among them? He was born to his position, but he’s the only one there whose birth wasn’t enough. He’s worked his  _ ass _ off his entire life to get the respect he has. I know because I’ve watched him.”

Vasco listened intently. He’d always thought Valentin’s looks would have helped him in life, but...it seemed now that wasn’t the case.

“He’s got a pretty face,” Kurt continued bitterly. “An  _ unearthly _ pretty face. And that’s where most people stop, where he’s concerned. He’s pretty to look at, but there couldn’t possibly be more to him. That got even more apparent when he came of age. People stopped taking him seriously when he started turning down marriage proposals. I heard one dickbrain tell him to remember his place and be happy anyone even wanted him, knowing the  _ defects _ he could pass on. I wanted to punch him. Valentin politely showed him and his daughter the door and moved on. Just worked that much harder to secure the respect he deserved. He’s accepted that as his lot in life. To be underestimated and disrespected. And he just takes it with inhuman grace and quietly proves all his doubters to be fools. He’s not just some noble. He’s  _ so _ much more. And I think you know that. You’re just getting hung up in his position, like others get hung up in his physical differences.”

Vasco hung his head. Those words stung, but he couldn’t deny the verity. As much as he adored Valentin, he found himself holding back. Even going as far as to feel jealousy from time to time. And now he felt like a great fool for it.

“I get it, sailor. I’ve been there,” Kurt laid a hand on Vasco’s shoulder. “I looked at him thinking he was going the be the same kind of useless, spoiled brat I’d seen a hundred times in the court. I resented him and Constantin. I didn’t choose to be in the guard. I was born to it. You didn’t choose the Nauts. You were given to them. But Valentin didn’t choose his life either. And instead of getting complacent in his good fortune, he’s become a  _ damn _ fine man. One I’m proud to stand beside and call my friend.”

“I’m proud to stand beside him too,” A smile came to Vasco’s lips.

“I know,” Kurt nodded. “So keep on your journey. Find your place in the world. Figure out who  _ Vasco _ is, and be a man you’re  _ proud _ to be. But don’t waste time letting your own issues cloud your feelings. Your lot in life wasn’t Valentin’s doing. Don’t resent him for it. And don’t let his station hold you back. You’re a bigger man than that. You might not be much to the nobility, but fuck the nobility.  _ Valentin’s _ opinion of you is the one that matters to you, yeah? And I have  _ never _ seen Valentin look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

Vasco was speechless. For a long while, he remained silent, just processing everything Kurt told him. It was strange, being so candid about his feelings...realizing how obvious he was. But he took comfort in Kurt’s rough encouragement. And the fact Kurt didn’t seem to think it was any big deal he and Valentin were both men. He thought about bringing that up - what being openly gay would do to Valentin in the eyes of the court, but he already knew Kurt’s answer.

_ Fuck the court _ . 

“Aye. Fuck the court,” Vasco whispered to himself as they neared the merchant’s stall, and he could swear he heard Kurt’s quiet chuckle in the dark.


	20. That Damn Woody Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff when Vasco and Kurt return to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!! So the holidays were easy, but MAN. January kicked my butt. Starting to get back into the swing of things, and I thought I'd start that by giving you a nice little fluffy chapter. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also...OMG AzureHawk DID FAN ART OF VALENTIN!!! It's freaking gorgeous, and I need your tumblr blog name so I can follow and drool over the rest of your work! But all of you...LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL!!! 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/3483114baec7afb05b0a4eb54be3893f/cf2a038e4eb473e9-bc/s1280x1920/5cea305973fba2df560c57e53b920f999651fd12.jpg

Creeping. Vasco felt like he’d done more creeping since coming onto the mainland than he had in all his life prior. His thighs burned from being crouched as he and Kurt made their way back to the governor’s mansion. A heavy silence hung between them. The report they had to give Valentin and Constantin wasn’t a pretty one. Not that they expected it to be, but they  _ were  _ hoping to put this issue to rest. Now they had even more questions than before, and a good bit of blood on their hands. 

Exhaustion hung like a weighted vest over Vasco as he trudged up the stairs to Constantin’s quarters. Kurt knocked on the door thrice, paused, and knocked twice more. Movement could be heard on the other side of the door, and then it swung open to reveal De Courcillion. 

“Thank heavens you’re back,” The older man breathed. “We were starting to get worried.” 

“I told you not to doubt us,” Kurt shot a look over toward the royals on the bed. Constantin rolled his eyes, but Valentin’s gaze was on Vasco. 

“Is that...are you…?” Valentin stammered with fear in his eyes.

Vasco looked down at himself, realizing how much blood was  _ literally _ on his hands...and his coat...and...everywhere. 

“I’m fine. None of it’s mine,” Vasco assured him and watched as Valentin visibly relaxed. “There was trouble. And a lot to tell. I’m going to go get cleaned up and let Kurt handle debriefing since the guard is his domain.” 

“Use my washroom, Captain,” Constantin motioned to a door on the southern side of the room. “I’ll have the servants fetch you something to wear until morning.” 

“Thank you, Highness,” Vasco bowed slightly. 

“Oh, stop that,” Constantin shook his head with a smirk. No need for such formality here.” 

Vasco couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips as he straightened and headed to wash and change. At Constantin’s call, a servant hurried to draw a bath, and it wasn’t long before Vasco was sinking into the steaming water with a heavy sigh. Pulling the ribbon from his hair, he shook his head, then plunged into the bath, letting it soak him completely. When he surfaced, he relaxed back and grabbed a nearby bar of soap, taking a moment to just...be. 

Kurt’s deep voice resonated from the adjoining room as he recounted the tale of their evening. Vasco was only half listening. He was far more interested in taking in the room around him. He’d only spent short amounts of time around nobility, and he never guessed he’d be bathing in a royal tub at any point in his life. But here he was. Soaking in this monstrosity that could almost double as a swimming pool. 

Curiosity tugged at the Naut when his eyes fell on a row of fancy-looking bottles. Unable to resist, he shifted over to the opposite side of the tub and picked one up. ‘Vanilla.’ Vasco took off the lid and sniffed. Sure enough...vanilla. Seemed to be some kind of scented oil? He poured a little into the bathwater, and immediately the warm fragrance filled the area. Vasco smiled and grabbed another bottle. This one was lavender. His smile widened, thinking of Valentin as he added some of that to the water as well. 

Giggling to himself, Vasco continued on this way - adding oils that smelled nice...skipping over the others. It did occur to the captain that he’d step out of this bath smelling like a brothel, but Vasco didn’t really care. This was fun.  _ Really _ fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he just had a bit of pointless fun.

Finally, Vasco came to the last bottle. ‘Frankincense’. He frowned. That sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Removing the top, Vasco’s eyes immediately widened. This was it! That damn woody spice he’d been searching for all this time! This was the other half of the combination that created Valentin’s signature scent. Grabbing up the lavender again, Vasco held both bottles to his nose and breathed deeply. 

“Must be what angels smell like,” Vasco sighed...and then it hit him. “My God, I’ve become a giddy schoolgirl. Next, I’ll be practicing writing his last name as mine in the margins of the ship logs.” 

With a huff, Vasco replaced the bottles and pulled the plug on the tub. Carefully, to avoid slipping in all the oil, Vasco clamored out onto the marble floor and got his footing. He hurriedly dried and dressed, then made his way back out to the bedchambers. 

The lights were low now. Constantin was snoring softly, and Kurt and Courcillion were nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room, Vasco found Valentin sitting on a chaise, reading by firelight. After a moment, his luminous eyes rose to meet Vasco’s, and a smile tugged at his beautiful lips. 

“How was your bath, Captain?” Valentin asked, setting his book aside. 

“It was...big,” Vasco answered quietly, glancing back at the washroom. 

“Yes, they certainly spared no expense, did they?” Valentin giggled.

“I’m very sure that one room cost as much as my entire ship,” Vasco chuckled. 

“I much prefer your ship, if I’m honest,” Valentin grinned with a mischievous light in his eyes.

“That makes two of us,” Vasco nodded, moving to the vacant space beside Valentin. “May I?” 

“Of course,” Valentin lowered his legs from where they’d been curled beneath him, and Vasco sat with a sigh, staring at the fire. After a moment, Valentin spoke sheepishly. “I hate that you had to take on such a difficult task for me.” 

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad,” Vasco answered. “It was kind of nice, spending time with Kurt. Seeing the city…”

“Lurking in shadows, fighting for your life...staring at a man’s ass-end while you followed him in the midst of the lurking,” Valentin interjected knowingly. 

“Yes, well,” Vasco laughed quietly. “I didn’t say it was glamorous. Just that it wasn’t so bad.” 

Valentin snorted and shook his head. 

“I’m serious, though,” Vasco gently brought Valentin’s face up to look at him. “The job was a bit tedious, and it got hairy for a moment or two, but it wasn’t that bad. Kurt and I watched each other’s backs, and we’re both back, safe and sound.”

“I know,” Valentin sighed. “I just wish I could have been with you.” 

“And I’m glad you weren’t,” Vasco answered honestly. Valentin searched his face with questions in his eyes. “I’m glad you were here. Safe. I’m glad you weren’t in harm’s way, for once. Because I have a feeling you’re going to be in its way more often than not in the coming days, and...that scares the shit out of me.” 

“It...does?” Valentin tilted his head with that adorably innocent look. 

“Aye,” Vasco breathed. “It does.” 

Valentin opened his mouth to answer, but no words came. Instead, he gazed up at Vasco with those brilliant eyes shining. Vasco found himself leaning ever so slightly closer to Valentin’s face, resting a hand over the mark on the man’s jaw. Valentin watched Vasco’s lips, then glanced up to his eyes, inching forward as the distance between them slowly closed. 

Suddenly, a loud  _ bang _ on the window left Valentin jumping out of his skin and Vasco scrambling for his blade. Both men whipped to face the glass when the sound met them again. Valentin sighed and fell back against the chair.

“Just a tree blowing in the wind,” Valentin chuckled, rubbing his neck. “Oh, we really are jumpy, aren’t we?” 

“I think we’ve earned the right to be,” Vasco sat back down with a wry smile. 

“You are probably right,” Valentin rubbed his face, his weariness showing through for the first time.

“I usually am,” Vasco crooned, gently taking Valentin’s shoulders and turning the man away from him. Confusion was evident in Valentin’s face, but he didn’t protest as Vasco pulled him back, allowing the noble to rest his back on Vasco’s chest. After a few seconds, Valentin relaxed into the position, letting his head fall back onto Vasco’s shoulder. Vasco began slowly toying with Valentin’s silky, white mane, letting it run over and through his calloused fingers.

“Rest, Excellency,” He whispered softly as Valentin’s thick lashes fluttered. “I’ll be right here to keep you safe. I promise.”

The only answer that came was a quiet, contented sigh as Valentin tucked his face in Vasco’s neck and relaxed further, allowing sleep to take him. 


	21. Vedrhais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentin and the others didn't expect a visit from a strange woman to end in a bloodbath. But what else about this journey had been expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sorry for the long, long delay. I made this one nice and long to make up for it. We'll be skipping around a bit for the next little while, mostly since you all are already familiar with the typical story quests, and I'd rather focus on the spice I can add. Hope you enjoy!

Valentin looked tired, but his eyes were determined and sure as he, Vasco, and Kurt made their way through town. The sun was just rising as they finished up final preparations for their impending departure. Valentin had insisted on coming.

“I laid in bed the entire day yesterday,” He’d told them. “I’m fine, and I’m going. It will be good to have a small outing before we leave.” 

And that was that. Vasco was quickly learning that when Valentin put his mind to accomplishing something, the world had better just move out of his way.

A visit to the blacksmith ensured the best weapons and armor. The very grateful general goods merchant provided all the supplies they could possibly need. Kurt was able to swing by and inform Manfred of everything that had happened, and where they were going, which secured a few more guards for their little caravan. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, so they made their way back to the mansion to meet up with Constantin. 

“Oi!  _ On ol menawi! _ ” 

The strange cry, along with the slight commotion at the base of the staircase drew their attention. When they turned, a young native woman was chattering at Valentin in her language. Vasco’s hand automatically found the hilt of his sword. This little lady looked harmless enough, but Vasco knew the island natives could be incredible warriors.

“I’m terribly sorry, milady,” Valentin laid a hand on his chest and bowed apologetically. “I know I resemble your people, but I am Valentin De Sardet, Legate of the Merchant Congregation, and I fear I’ve yet to learn much of your language.” 

The native woman nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oi...have need to see your mal...your  _ chief _ ,” She said carefully. 

The guards blocking her way snickered loudly. Vasco tensed, but Valentin was quicker. 

“At attention, gentlemen. Disrespect to a lady will not be tolerated,” Valentin’s voice was soft, as always, but his tone was stern, commanding the respect of his station. Even in his still-weakened state, Valentin held a formidable presence when needed, but then his expression softened as he turned his attention to the woman once more. “Tell me, milady, what is your name, and what business have you with the governor? That is what we call our chief.” 

“Oi am called Siora, daughter of Bladnid, mal of moi clan,” she said in a heavily accented form of the common tongue. She puffed herself up, but her eyes darted warily to the men around her.

“Then you are a princess!” Valentin smiled and moved easily between the guards to offer his hand to Siora. “Come. I’ll introduce you to the governor.” 

“Oi do not know what ‘princess’ means, but Oi thank you for your help,” Siora stared awkwardly at Valentin’s hand for a moment, as if waiting for it to bite her. 

Eventually, Valentin’s easy stance and relaxed smile won her over, and Siora accepted his offer. In a fluid motion, Valentin tucked her hand into the bend of his arm and began proudly escorting this rough, native woman just as he would any lady of the court. Vasco couldn’t help but smile behind him. 

~~~

“My dear cousin, are you sure we have time for this detour?” Constantin spoke everyone’s worry as they rode out of town. “I love your heart for helping people, but in light of recent events…”

“In light of recent events, we have more reason than ever to explore claims of the Bridge Alliance’s aggressions.” Valentine stated firmly. “Vedrhais isn’t far off our route to Hikmet, and there is a chance for us to establish an alliance. Too much worth lies here to leave this call unanswered. In addition to the fact it’s just the right thing to do.” 

“And this is why  _ you _ are in charge of diplomacy,” Constantin sighed. Valentin nodded with a smirk. 

Though Vasco knew Valentin was absolutely right, he couldn’t help but lean toward Constantin’s way of thinking. They had no idea how much time it would take the Malichor to completely overtake Valentin’s body. They needed to know what  _ exactly _ the Bridge had done, and whether or not they had a way of reversing it. And they needed that information sooner, rather than later. 

~~~

The trek to Vedrhais was peaceful, to the point of feeling incredibly dull, but walking through the village was less than comforting. People staring was nothing new, but something was...different here. Suspicion, disgust, hostility...Vasco found himself defensively gravitating closer to Valentin. However, the noble walked with his head high, and his shoulders back, making direct eye contact and nodding to the people they passed. It was subtle, but Vasco could sense the intent. 

Be courteous, but show strength. Be understanding, but never back down. Be kind. Show compassion; demand respect. Never show weakness.

Vasco could see it now. Everything Kurt had told him was right before his eyes. Valentin was strange among his own people, and he was stranger still to these. Instead of backing down and apologizing for his differences, he wore them with pride and worked even harder to secure the respect he deserved. 

With this stance, Valentin walked all the way through the village and straight into the mal’s home. The air was thick with a heady, herbal fragrance, and it took a moment for Vasco’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” A man spoke up fiercely. “You  _ renaigse _ can’t just come in here -”

“Calm down, you’re not a watchdog,” Siora spoke up. “Where is my mother?” 

“Oh! Siora! Forgive me, I didn’t see you,” The man stuttered out. “Your mother took the warriors to meet the Lions.” 

“What?” Siora’s face paled. “No! We  _ have _ to get to her and stop this!” 

“Lead the way,” Valentin nodded resolutely. 

With that, they all but ran back to the edge of the village where their horses waited, and then they were off. Vasco pressed his hat down on his head as they thundered along the paths, following Siora. His heart pounded, sending blood rushing in his ears. Flying along on horseback was always exhilarating, but the uncertainty of what they were racing  _ toward _ shot anxiety up his spine.

Vasco watched the brilliant white flicker of Valentin’s hair catching in the sunlight as the wind whipped it behind him, and he spurred his horse to run faster. Whatever they were about to be up against it wasn’t going to be good, and he didn’t want to be lagging behind while Valentin raced ahead into it.

“No,” Siora breathed as they rode into the clearing. 

They’d arrived too late. The entire expanse was being devoured by violent battle. 

“Come! We have to stop this madness!” Constantin bellowed as he drew his sword. 

Kurt and Vasco both drew their weapons, and Valentin’s magic flared to life. The two nobles remained on their horses, using the natural highground to fight more effectively. Vasco and Kurt were better suited on their own feet and leapt down to dive into the fray. 

Vasco had been in battle before. Many of his tattoos represented his feats of valor, but a battle on land was a different matter altogether. And this could hardly be considered a battle, so much as a bloodbath. The ground beneath him had turned to mud, drenched in crimson. It caused his boots to stick, slowing his movements. The acrid scent of gunpowder and blood was overpowering. Instead of being carried away by the open sea air, it remained stagnant in the valley, choking those who still remained. The carnage around them was...immeasurable. The time would come later to sort it all, for the moment Vasco had only one goal: push through and defend Valentin.

Siora cut a path toward one particular woman. She knelt and planted her hands on the ground, and immediately, the island’s magic answered her. Massive roots burst from the ground, ripping men into the air and tossing them like dolls. Valentin wasn’t even holding the reins as he drove his horse forward, leaping over one of the roots. His magic seemed to thrum all the stronger as he hurled it at the men rushing Siora and the other woman. And, for a moment, Vasco was stunned by the spectacle. 

It seemed to take forever, but somehow only a moment before everything had quieted around them. Vasco pulled his rapier out of a fallen Bridge soldier and watched Valentin dismount his horse. Siora embraced the warrior they’d aided, and the two of them turned to speak with Valentin and Constantin. Vasco looked to Kurt, and the two of them shared a knowing nod before separating to survey the area. Just because the fighting had stopped didn’t mean the danger had completely passed. 

Tremors overtook Vasco’s hands as adrenaline rushed through his veins without an outlet. His every sense was heightened, and before long, he started hearing the calls of survivors. From the corners of his vision, he could see the woman Siora embraced breaking away to head back to the village. 

“We need to get them well enough to get back to the village,” Valentin stated as he jogged over to Vasco, where he was tending to a wounded warrior. “Our other goal is to find the queen. Siora’s sister said she fell, but we don’t know exactly where, or if she might yet live.” 

Vasco nodded, focusing on binding a grizzly wound. He registered Valentin hurrying off to his right, but he kept working. 

“There you go, lad,” Vasco patted the warrior on the shoulder as he handed him a healing potion. “Drink that down, and then you should be able to make it back. Just go easy.”

“Thank you,  _ renaigse _ ,” The young man panted. “Oi do not know if Oi would have survoived without your help.” 

“I’m just glad I could help,” Vasco smiled. He stood and gently pulled the warrior to his feet, holding onto him until he was steady. “Remember, now. Go  _ easy _ . I got it field dressed, but you’ll need sutures and a proper dressing.”    
  
“Thank you,” The young man nodded, hobbling off. 

Vasco watched him go for a moment, making sure he was getting along well enough, but before long, another pained voice drew his attention. Vasco took a deep breath and dove back into the devastation around him.


End file.
